New World New Hell
by Terrence Johnny Stanford
Summary: After a mission goes wrong Senri loses himself to the Fire Emblem world after some mysterious power sent him there... how will he fare in this new place?
1. Chapter 1

New World New Hell

**The Gates of Hell are Waiting. Let Them Wait a Little More.**

**I know the popularity of this series has pretty much died out and the author of the manga being "Off the Map" doesn't help either. But I still think that anyone should give it another shot if they happen to come across it. And if the beginning seems a bit rushed then that's up to you. But I'll be sure to rewrite it when I think of a better idea.**

**Robin is female in this story and yes. There will be spoilers for both FE and Anima+**

**P.s In this story. Senri's name is pronounced "Hen-ree" **

**Play RED - Condor**

It was a two years since the professor decided to fly away into that flock. Senri has been able to slightly control his full bear transformation. But not enough to resist to try to kill everyone. Not that he wimped out from killing people though. He'd do it if he deemed it necessary. Even though Nama, Husky, and Cooro didn't seem to like it.

Senri saw as that Cooro, Nana, and Husky is still as happy as ever…. But little did he know when it wasn't going to last long. Nobody could have predicted it. But then again if Senri were not to allow them to take a mission from a very sketchy person

Senri was walking with his three friends through a strange but weathered and wrecked tunnel village

"Oh man oh man! I'm so excited!" Said Cooro

"Calm down Cooro! Or else I'll tell Rose what you snagged from her" said Husky

"No wait! I'll call down I promise!" Said Cooro

"*Sigh* Oh those two. They'll never change said Nana "Am I right Senri?"

"…..sure" said Senri

"I'm glad you agree. Now then how does my hair look?" said Nana

"…" said Senri as he senses that a monster is watching making him look around to see what's going on. He then picks up a boulder and notices a giant beast was waiting for them

"Husky!" said Cooro as they both used their staffs to attack the beast seeing that it did not seem to work

"Well well well. You stupid kids decided to fall for it. But please the world would be better off without you three" said An unimportant bad guy

"You… you tricked us!" said Husky

"Of course I tricked you. It got you here didn't it?" said the bad guy. "Now then." The bad guy then light a bunch of matches starting to light a fire. The beast finally came our of it's hiding place. Nana hides behind Senri. Sadly. Sending knew what kind of trap this was. And it was kind of a giveaway when the tunnels started to collapse

"Toodles!" said the unimportant bad guy as he leaves

"Get back here!" said Husky

"Don't worry Husky. We'll get him soon" said Cooro "We'll get him soon like we always do"

Then the fire was starting to surround the four of them as the beast continues to them

"Guy we need to split!" said Nana as they make a run for it from the beast. While Sending ran he grabs a boulder and throws it at the beast's head making it briefly lose its sense of direction and runs into the wall

"Cooro, Nana, Fly out of here"!" said Husky

"But what about you guys!?" said Cooro. Senri sees that that he and Nana could make it to the exit. But he and Husky cannot. Unless….

"We'll catch up with you! Just go!" said Husky and Cooro and Nana reluctantly flies ahead "Senr-wah!? What are you doing!?" said Husky as Senri grabs Husky by the back of his shirt

"I'm….Sorry. tell them all…. I'm sorry.. I hope you can forgive me" said Senri as he throws Husky far enough for him to be able to reach the exit before the collapse. Husky was surprised that Senri spoke at a time like this when he almost always only grunts or At most a short sentence. Sure the way he said it was broken. But it definitely means something is wrong

"Wait Senri!" said Husky he was just about to run back to Senri only for a bunch of rocks get in his way "Noooooooooo!" he then looks up to see he needs to get our of there.

Senri then turns around to see the a guy red eyes if the beast he may have just pissed off. Senri draws his blade and turns his right hand into a bear claw. The beast seemed to only get angrier at him. He then slashes the side of it's head. It came to Senri's horror that it did not put a dent in those scales of that beast thing. To Senri it kind of looked a cross between a monkey and a lizard.

He tries to slash the beast with his sword. But it did not put a dent or a cut either. And he doubts his knife can do the trick if it's skin is able to handle his sword and claw. He then puts his sword back into the case and tried to runs direction to distracted it. But the beast caught onto this as he runs deeper into the collapsing tunnels going further underground

The beast then nearly engulfs Senri in it's mouth. Senri desperately using his strength to keep it's mouth from shutting completely. He then sees that a tooth may be loose. He the uses one of his legs to kick the tooth. To his surprise it actually worked. He kicked that tooth right out of it's socket causing the beast to open it's mouth. Giving Senri the chance to jump out. The beast was about to give chase until a huge rock fell upon it's head causing it to be distracted

"Senri! Are you in there!" said a muffled voice. The fire was making it hard for Senri to breathe but he ran towards the direction of the voice he recognized as Cooro's despite the fact that it is more fiery. Sure it wasn't a smart idea but if he could hear Cooro's voice through the flaming debris then it definitely meant that the rock wall is not that thin. Senri then frantically removes the rocks from the rock wall hoping for it to go down

"Rooooooaaaar!" roared the beast as it chases after Senri. It uses it's powerful arm to sway Senri knocking him into a flaming house.

Senri was now very hurt from that swat. His then tries to get up only to fall down. He then sees a handle on the ground. He notices that it may lead to a basement. He desperately tries to crawl towards the handle but then... Part of the ceiling then falls on him. And he sees his blood splattered across where the debris hit him…

He grunts in pain….

He then sees that his eyes are getting heavy from the pain. Was this the end for him? He fell for a suicide mission/trap. He knows he at least got to save Husky. But… It got him to be scared if he'll ever see his friends again. Normally he would be able to shrug off some debris that falls on him. But not seen the debris is on fire when he is really weak right now

"Cooro…..Husky…..Nana…..Rose…. I have failed you all" thought Senri as a lone tear goes down his eye he starts to close his eyes as he sees the beast. Senri then thinks about taking off his eye patch. Senri decided not to because every time he did…. Well… things go 'out of control'

Then his eyes started to close as he last sees the beast slowly walking towards which he assumes that it's doing it to generate fear. But Senri is more afraid of never seeing his friends again than he is of the beast. His eyes are starting to get heavy… he can't seem to stay awake…. His body just wants to sleep… as he slowly blinks.. he can see a pool of his blood get bigger and bigger as the beast continues to approach him… then. He closes his eyes fully…

Then. He sees all black. Nothing but blackness

"Am I…. Dead?" thought Senri as he continues to see nothing but darkness. Then he starts hearing a voice

_Wake Up_

Senri then begins to open his eyes. He then sees that he is on what appear to be an island. He runs towards the edges he sees that it is endless sky. He looks to see two bridges what appears to lead to two different islands. One is a pillar of Iron.

The other is a pillar of diamond…. Senri reaches into his pocket and picks out a somewhat crudely drawn picture of him, Nana, Cooro, and Husky all holding hands…. Senri looks at for a moment… he feels like he has just lost everything…

But yet he feels like he is still with them… he gets up and puts the picture into his pocket and starts walking towards the pillar of Iron… he has a feeling in his gut that the diamond one is a trap. Then he sees a strange looking object. Senri wondered what would happen if he touched the thing.

But then the diamond island started to crumble and fall.. then the island he was just on began to crumble and fall

"!" said Senri as the island he is on starts to crumble. He then holds onto the strange object and closes his eyes. He was expecting to fall. But. He felt nothing happened. He was scared to open his eyes. But yet he felt he had to see why he didn't feel like he was falling.

He felt a bright light shine upon his eye lids. He tries to keep his eyes closed but he felt like he really had to open them. He sees that he is under a tree…. He looks to his left and sees a lake.

He runs to the lake and takes a look at himself. He sees that nothing about his appearance has changed, even the eye patch.. Strangely enough his clothes are still the same, he still has his sword, he still has his small bag, and he still has his book. But he then reaches into his pocket to see that even the crudely drawn picture of him and his friends

"Just what happened?" thought Senri as he begins to wonder what has just happened to him and how did he get here. He puts the picture back into his pocket. He gets up decides to walk through the forest. He then sees a flower he has seen before. It was a bulb shape, it was red. And the stem had thorns. He then gets his book. He then picked the bulb making sure not to bring the thorny stem. He opens the book, puts the bulb in it, and slams the book shut thinking that Crystala will be very excited to see new flowers in his book… if he is able to see her again

"Will I ever see them again?" thought Senri as he continues to walk through the forest. He then sees …. A beehive on a tree. Senri looked at it with stars in his eyes for a moment. Senri then began to hide behind a nearby tree and began to think of a way to get that sweet honey.

"Screw it" thought Senri as he couldn't think of anything clever to get that beehive. So he turns his arm into a claw and runs straight towards the beehive, jumped up, sliced the branch with his claw, grabbed the beehive. Senri suddenly wished he had one of those bee proof suits that those had when they delivered honey to the bee queen lady.

Senri looks behind him to see that there are angry bees chasing him

"Well crap" thought Senri as he knows he cannot outrun the bees for any longs. So he uses his claw hand and stabs the beehive and when he brings it out it was covered in honey.

"Mmm…" said Senri as he licks his honey covered claw as he continues running

"I have never tried honey like this before" thought Senri since it has an exotic taste to him.

After licking nearly all the honey in the hive dry. Senri throws the beehive have the bees causing some to fly to the hive while the rest continued to chase Senri. He then sees a flowing river. If Senri where to run at the sides he would eventually run out of breath and get sting a lot.

But Senri doesn't recognize this type of bees. For all he knows they might kill him. Now he stared to think it was a stupid idea to pull that stunt. Now Senri wanted to try something that one of the beekeepers taught him.

"Here goes nothing" thought Senri as he jumps into the river. After a few moments the bees started to fly away. Senri began to swim up and take a breath and started to swim to the other side.

"!" said Senri as he notices that a crocodile is swimming after him. He then dives under and sees the crock speeding towards him with it's mouth wide open. He then swims behind the crocodile and hugs it's back. It's started to squirm very strongly.

Senri then uses his claw to scratch the crocodile's eye blinding or and making it squirm even more. Then the two of them began to get caught in the river's current.

"Uh oh" thought Senri as they both began to go through a violent current causing them both to get hit, scraped, and cut by the rocks. Eventually Senri was about to bump into the croc.

He took this chance to put his claw forward making it stab the croc right in the chest killing it causing him to get covered in the crocodile's blood. Senri then began to swim up and take a breath of air. But as he did it. He grabbed the dead croc's tail.

Senri then heard splashes of water. When he looked to the direction or the sound. He then sees that he is floating towards a waterfall. He held onto the dead crocodile hoping it would probably make the splash less painful as he began to fall with the waterfall.

*Splash*

Senri is now starting to get tired. His struggle with the crocodile in the water has taken a lot of energy from him. He then sees that he has landed in a lake. Judging by how still the water is and the strange looking fish what's swimming around in there. He then swims to the shore.

Senri unsteadily reaches the shore covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. He then sees that a person is nearby watching his come out. he reached out to the person who looked like a fisherman who seemed to be steps back

"*groan*" Senri groaned taking a few steps forward towards the fisherman

"Aagh!" screamed the fisherman as he makes a run for it along a path. Senri then dragged the croc's body onto the shore before fully picking it up and reverting his claw back to his hand.

"If the others were here I'm sure they would be so big help" thought Senri referring to his friends at home. He then began to walk through the path. After a while of walking he hears a little girl's voice yell "help me!"

The little girl then bumped into Senri falling onto her back. Looking at him with fear for a moment. Then a wolf crawled out of the trees. Then the girl runs and hides behind a nearby log. Senri puts down the crocodile and cracks his knuckles making the wolf growl at him.

The wolf began to run towards him with the intent of mauling him to pieces. Senri then punched the wolf really hard backing it into a tree. He then walks to the injured wolf as it desperately limps away. Lucky for it Senri was too tired to chase it down. He then licks his wounds on his arms

"Mmm" said Senri as he enjoys the taste of his own blood. And the crocodile blood. While causing the girl to look at him strangely

Senri walks back to the dead crocodile and picks it up and leaves. As he continues to walk the path he notices that he is being followed. He turns around and sees the little girl run behind a tree to avoid being seen.

This made Senri wonder what she is up too. Senri turns back around and continues to follow the path

**Later**

Eventually Senri walked too a village that's full of people. A few people gave him shocked looks at his appearance and the fact he is carrying a dead crocodile. Suddenly one of the townspeople had an idea. The little girl that has been following him suddenly ran off. Making him think she only followed him just to look for protection in case the wolf or another monster would attack.

"Hello there young lad!" said A random guy who seemed to have come out of nowhere

Senri turned to look at him

"Whoah. This guy looks like he's been through hell." Thought the random guy

"Are you going to sell that?" said the random guy giving Senri an idea

Senri nods

"How about I give you.. " said the random guy digging into his pockets "63 pieces of gold"

"Wow. Either this guy is rich or this is the currency of this place" thought Senri as people giving that much gold coins is not that common where he came from

Senri hold out his hand and the random guy puts the gold in his hands.

"Please come with me for a moment" said the random guy "And bring my new crocodile"

A few moments of walking later they walk to a wagon and the random guy digs through it and brings out a bag

"Please put the thing in the sack and put it in the wagon" said the random guy tossing Senri a sack. Senri puts the dead crocodile in the sack and puts it in the wagon like the man wanted. "Pleasure doing business with you" said the man.

Senri then walked away the man and wondered how far he could go. He then smells. Something delicious. Senri couldn't help it but he really couldn't help following the smell. It smelt like…. A pastry. Senri tries to think about what the smell is…..

He followed the sent leading him to what appears to be a farm. He sees that what appears to be an old married old couple selling meat at a stand. Senri thought that maybe with 63 pieces of golf he may be able to afford some fancy food

"Hello there young man. How can we help you" said the old man

See right began to look at all the meats. And looked at the juiciest looking one and points to it

"You want that one?" said the old man "That'll be 40 gold coins young lad"

"Well crap" thought Senri as it is worth a chunk of his currency but that meat looked do delicious he felt like he just has to have it. He handed the old man 40 gold coins

"Thank you young whippersnapper! Now don't eat too fast" said the old man

"Please come again" said the old lady

Senri walked away and took a bite our of the meat. He had to admit it tasted amazing. He then sat down to finish the last if it. This had been an eventful day for Senri but it's nothing compared that one week when he fought that beast for the first time. And that giant octopus thing, or that hideous giant bee thing. (A/N those of you who read the second book will know what I mean)

Senri then gets up and sees a strange new flowers he has never seen before. They were purple. Senri walked over to it. He noticed that the purple flower was in a group of the exact same

"I see you like my purple orchids" said an older woman.

"Purple… orchids?" Said Senri in a much deeper voice than the lady expected (A/N my best description of his voice. Would be Peter Steele's voice. Just look up interviews with him on you tube)

"Yes young one. Purple orchids" said the older woman

"…" said Senri "May I… have one?"

"Eh. One wouldn't hurt" thought the older woman

Senri gives her a small smile and picks out of them and leaves

"That is a strange fellow. Not to mention his clothes" thought the older woman

Senri then puts the flower in his book and continues to walk. Eventually Senri came to a part of the village where a lot of people are t around to see what's going on until he heard

"Hey you" said a voice

At first Senri thought that voice was talking to someone else

"I'm talking to you!" said the voice again "You with the grayish hair!"

Now Senri knew the voice was referring to him. He then turns around to see a thug with a wooden plank and a knife

"Give me all your gold" said The thug approaching Senri

Senri did not care.

"I mean it. Or else!" said The thug

Senri knew that the thing really wasn't going to be a threat compared to hat Senri has been through. Now that he remembers that. He may need to wash his clothes and get some bandages.

"Last chance" said The thug who was getting ready

Senri cracks his neck

"I warned ya!" said The thug as he runs towards Senri

The thug then tries to stab Senri. Senri grabs the thug's wrist and taking that knife and throwing it away

"Grr!" said the thug as he then tries to whack Senri with the wooden plank. Senri sees this coming and let's go if the thug's wrist and snatches the board from him

"Uh oh" said the thug

Senri snaps the wood in half as if it was a twig. Them he grabs the thug by his shirt

"Hey ugh. Can't we talk about this?!" said the thug very nervously

Senri then threw him across the path he was facing

"Whoah!" said the thug as he lands on the ground

Senri decided to leave the part of the town and continued to walk to the path. Eventually after what seemed like hours of walking. He sees a town up ahead. It made him wonder if things will either be more expensive or cheaper here. And if he finds any people that can transform like he can.

He then looks into where the path leads to a town and sees that part of the town is on fire.

Senri decided to run to the town to see if anyone there knew what was going on. Sure it was unlikely but there is a chance.

**Later**

As Senri nearly reaches the town he sees that the giant eye thing has disappeared sees the town has caught on fire. Senri hears lots of things getting broken. This got him very curious to what is going on. Especially since it's night time.

"Hahaha! Take what you want boys and then we burn this play down!" said a man who appears to be the leader of a bunch of bandits "We got to set an example for these Ylissean types"

"Hey you there!" said one if the bandits "Give me all of your gold!"

"*Sigh*" said Senri as he has to deal with another attempt to rob him. The only difference is that this guy has a sword instead of knife

Senri then draws his sword at the bandit goon

"Hehe. You sucker. Die!" yelled the goon as he runs straight towards Senri. He tried to chop Senri in half. Senri then ducks the strike and uses his sword to stab the goon's chest killing him

Senri then notices that a bunch of goons started to turn their attention to him

"He killed Wally! Get him!" said one of the goons. Senri was just about to charge back. But then something In the middle of them bursted into flames causing them all to go flying.

"*cough*" said Senri as some of the dust has gotten to him

"Are you ok?" said a voice. Is sounded feminine. The dust cleared up and he sees two women. One of them wore a black jacket, has white hair, and is holding a book. While the other was wearing a dress, shorter, had blondish hair, and she was holding a staff

"…" said Senri as he simply walked past them

"Not even a 'thank you'?" Whispered the pigtailed girl while the white haired girl shrugged her shoulders

Senri then runs further in the town where the fire was and sees that a the leader if the bandit gang is fighting a man with blue hair. Senri decided to run towards them. He sees two goons attempting to stop him but Senri sliced them both down effortlessly

"Huh!?" said the blue haired man not expecting Senri to go up to his fight. This prompted the gang leader to turn around. Senri was just about to slash him. The gang leader blocked his strike. Senri then took this opportunity then push the leader down. Senri then finishes him off with a direct stab to the chest.

"…" said Senri as he dusts himself off, sheaths his sword, and walks past him despite the fires on the buildings

Senri notices that someone with blue hair similar to the one on that man he just helped. He looked at the corner of his eye to see a masked person from afar. Senri didn't know the situation enough time care so he simply decided to walk his way out of the towards what he believes has rooms for sale as all the people who loved there started to come out of hiding. Many of the people tried to put out parts of the fire. While others try to salvage what's left. It made him wonder why people would do this at a night like this.

"Hey Chrom. Did you win?" said the white haired woman as she and the pigtailed girl run up to Chrom

"Kind of? With his help if course" said the blue haired man now named Chrom pointing to Senri only to see that he isn't there "Hey where'd he go?"

"I really needs a place to sleep" thought Senri as he continues to walk toward the inn

*Door opens*

"What who are you!" said a paranoid man holding a broom at Senri. He could also see a small boy in the corner holding on to a cat.

"…" said Senri slightly pushing the broom away

"Your not here to rob us are you?!" said the paranoid man

Senri shook his head in response

"You better not be lying" said the paranoid man

"…" said Senri as they both walked into the inn

When they walked in the boy and cat ran downstairs.

"Ok that'll be 14 gold coins a night" said the paranoid man who turned out to be the inn keeper

"Welp there goes another chunk if what I have left" thought Senri as he now only has 7 gold coins left as he gives the inn keeper what he wanted.

"You have room 14. It's upstairs" said the inn keeper handing him a room key

"…" said Senri as he goes up the steps and goes into his room. He sees that the room kind of looks like a mess. With a bunch of cracks in the walls, a slightly broken window, and… a spider in the top corner. However this did not bother him one bit because he is too tired to even care. He then gets onto the bed

He lays on to the bed and thinks. How far away he is from home. It started to worry him on how different things are without him. Sure Senri was a loner in the beginning. But ever since he has travelled in a group he felt more comfortable.

**The Next Day**

Senri wakes up, gets up, and makes his way towards the door

"Would you like to stay a second night?" said the inn keeper who Senri noticed is a lot less paranoid

Senri shook his head in response and hands him back the room key

"Very well then" said the inn keeper

Senri walks out if the inn to see that pretty much all the fire is out. Even though there were still some smoke in a few areas. And now that Senri thinks about it. He is surprised that the inn keeper didn't freak out about his crocodile blood stain. Well to Senri it's too late to make a deal out of it.

Senri then hears a bunch of footsteps approaching. He turns around to see the same blue haired from before aka Chrom

"Hey there" said Chrom

"?" said Senri

"You seemed to be quite the fighter" said Chrom

"…" said Senri

"I know it all sounds sudden. But right now I am trying to gather an army. We could use all the help we could get" said Chrom "What do you say"

Senri thought about his offer…. He knew he is now very far from his other group. And he has no idea if he'll ever return. But right now he felt that joining a group may be able to help him on some level. For now Senri decided that joining a group would be a good idea.

"For Now…" said Senri

"Thank you. You will not regret this" said Chrom leading him towards the same girls Senri saw earlier and an armored man

"So then. What's your name" said Chrom

"…Senri" said Senri

"Well Senri. It's nice to meet a new friend" said Chrom

"He's probably going to need a healing from Lissa" thought Chrom seeing the blood stains on Senri

"Friend? That fast?" thought Senri who now assumes that Chrom is reminding him of Cooro.

"So then. Where did you come from?" said Chrom

"…" said Senri

"Don't talk much?" said Chrom

Senri shakes his head as they reach the rest of Chrom's group

"I see" said Chrom "Guys. Meet Senri. Senri, these are Frederick, Lissa and Robin."

"Hello Senri" said the white haired girl now named Robin

Frederick then walks over to Chrom and the two of them walk a small distance

"Chrom are you mad? Just because a guy helped you in a fight doesn't mean he would be a good soldier" said Frederick "And choosing a person with amnesia you found on the field to be a tactician was is even more crazy"

"Frederick. I got a good feeling about both him and Robin. You need to calm yourself" said Chrom as they both walk back "Besides we can use all the help we can get"

"Ok. Sorry you had to see that. But right now we are in sort of a way to go." Said Chrom

"…" said Senri

"So then. Were will we head next?" said Robin

"We will camp out in the forest" said Chrom

"But Chrom!" said the girl with pigtails now named Lissa

"Lissa I told you. If we are to go camping it would mean there would be less of a walk back" said Chrom

"*sigh*…ok.." said Lissa as they all begin to walk a path leading out of the town

As Senri walks and looks to his left he sees that Frederick is giving him a stare of suspicion. Honestly Senri doesn't blame him since Chrom just straight up recruited him without having any knowledge on who he is.

"The sky sure is beautiful tonight. Am I right?" said Robin

"…the sky…" said Senri

Lissa took this chance to get a good look at Senri's face. She sees his eye patch and wondered what may have happened to someone like him who doesn't look older than 17 or 18. She realizes that she forgot to heal his injuries earlier

"Oh my goodness I forgot!" said Lissa

"What is it Lissa?" said Chrom

"I forgot to heal Senri's wounds" said Lissa walking over to Senri

"Hmmm… she doesn't seem to have bandages.." thought Senri as she gets her staff and points it at Senri and puts a healing spell on him. Senri could feel all his scratches, cuts, and bruises disappear "Oh my god…. This is… better than any medicine back where I'm from…."

"Hm.. you might need a change if clothes as well" thought Lissa noticing many bloodstains on Senri's clothes

"…thanks…" said Senri. Lissa did not expect a voice like that too come out of him…. Maybe he could have a career as a speaker… or maybe a deep voice wizard.

"No problem" said Lissa happily

**Later**

"Hey guys it's getting dark" said Lissa

"Your right Lissa. We will camp here" said Chrom

"So many bugs here" said Lissa trying to sway some that are flying around her "Why couldn't we stay at the town?"

"I told you already. It will make the trip faster. Besides hardship builds character" said Chrom

"Character?! I think I built QUITE enough character for one day!" said Lissa

Frederick and Robin try to hold down a snicker

"Why does this sound familiar?" thought Senri

"You know Lissa we should think about food. Besides. Anyone else hungry?" Said Robin

"Yes.. I will hunt for food. Who wants to clear a campsite?" said Frederick leaving them to go hunting

"Ok. I will go collect some firewood" said Chrom. Senri then decided to follow Chrom. He did y know why. But he just felt like he needed to.

"I guess that leaves us to make the campsite" said Robin to Lissa

"*sigh* I just hope they won't take too long" said Lissa

**With Senri**

"Thanks for coming with me" said Chrom

"You are far too trusting" thought Senri

"…" said Senri

"Cmon let's chop this tree down" said Chrom. Senri then walks up to the tree

***Bap***

Senri has just punch the tree breaking part of it away to the point where it fell down.

"Whoah… now that is raw strength" thought Chrom as he sees Senri rips off the branches the trees without any problem like. Senri the tries to pick up the tree

"Senri. I think the branches will do" said Chrom. Senri the drops the tree and started picking up a bunch of branches along with Chrom

**A few moments later**

"So then what have we missed" said Chrom as he and Senri puts the sticks down

"Nothing much really" said Robin using a fire spell to light the sticks on fire once Senri finished putting rocks around it

Senri then sits down on a log to take a rest from everything that has happened for past two days. Joining some sort of army, having to fight off bandits, and seeing new flowers… could this day get any stranger?... Oh wait. Senri has done that plenty of times...Minus the army part. He then hears footsteps prompting him to look in the direction. He sees that Frederick has brought a bunch of meat.

Frederick then stabs each of with a stick to put over the fire. Senri noticed the meat smelled…. Familiar. Frederick then hands 1 piece of meat to each of them. Robin started to wolf down the meat, along with Chrom. As Senri was just about to take a bite…

"Ah. Bear meat. It's been a while since I had some." Said Chrom

Senri's eye widened and froze for a moment. He then puts it to his side.

"Something wrong Senri?" said Chrom

Senri shakes his head

"Not hungry?" said Chrom

Senri nods

"You can't be too picky" said Chrom ad he looks at Lissa as he notices she isn't eating either "Whays wrong Lissa? Aren't you hungry?"

Senri felt that if he were to eat that meat. It would be cannibalism since he is a bear anima

"Pass!... Gods, couldn't you have spear us a normal animal like a deer for once?" said Lissa "I mean, this is ridiculous! You guys are meddling with the food chain!"

What Lissa just said reminds Senri of Nana. Plus she unknowingly earned a bit of Senri's respect for refusing to eat a bear.

"Right Robin?" Said Lissa

Robin continues to eat the bear meat

"Robin?" said Lissa

*Munch Munch, slurp, munch*

"*Sigh* I guess someone will enjoy it if they haven't eaten in days" said Lissa

"cmon you guys. Bear meat ain't that bad" said Chrom

"…" said Senri as he gets up and walks towards the tree nearby

"Hey Senri where are you going?" said Chrom

Senri looked up into the night sky. It made him wonder. Just where has he gotten himself into this time. Because it is certainly seems. Like there are less dangerous beasts. Like that loser Kazanna or that little girl that literally fed her slaves to the tigers. This place seemed relatively…. Peaceful compared to his own land… in fact. Maybe it's just the lack of bug monsters…

It also made him wonder.. how much time has passed since the cave crashed down upon him?... It made him sad to think about the way they might feel if they believe he is dead… it also made him wonder how did he get here? Is this supposed to be the afterlife? It certainly doesn't look like a land full of rich fruit and meat and deceased loved ones everywhere like he personally believed… but… it may be a stretch to believe that. After all he remembers killing that bandit in the town….

He then digs into his pocket and looks at the picture of him and his friends... it made him wonder if there was a way to return… but… he clearly remembers everything that happened. Do at least he still has his memories. And his belongings ye had when he 'died' or so he starts to believe.

"Senri?" said Robin who seemed to have followed him..

"?" said Senri

"What are you doing out here?" said Robin

"…" said Senri

"Hmm.. Chrom was right he really doesn't seem to speak much" thought Robin

"..We can't linger out here forever. We need to head to the camp

"..Ok" said Senri as Robin leads the way back to the camp

When Senri and Robin reached the can they see Lissa and Frederick are already asleep

"Hey guys. Let's take a rest for the night" said Chrom as he lays down

"So then. How long do you think it will take us to arrive?" said Robin

"It shouldn't be much farther after we leave the forest" said Chrom as Senri decides to sit down at a nearby tree and Robin lays down near the fire

Senri watched as Robin and Chrom start to fall asleep as well and began to wonder what the future of joining this group will bring him…. It also made him wonder… is there a chance that there are other Anima in this place or people with similar abilities… he decided to just wait and see. He looks to his left and sees a little dandelion.. he takes it and blows it. He watches as the pieces of the dandelion fly away. Now he hopes for the best for whatever may come his way as he starts to close his eyes a d begins to fall asleep

**Later**

***Ground rumbles***

This wakes up Senri from his slumber as he wonders what's gong on.. he then sees Frederick and Robin begin to wake up as well

"Huh.. what's going on?" said Robin

"An earquake!. Where is Lord Chrom and lady Lissa!?" said Frederick

Then suddenly from a distance they see some sort of.. magic. Senri did not know how to describe it. It looked like.. a giant purple eye. Senri could see there are a few things coming out of that eye thing.

"Their footsteps lead that way!" Said Robin noticing footprints leading away from the camp "They must've went that way!"

"Then we don't have a moment to lose!" said Frederick as the three of them began to follow the tracks

As the three of them followed the tracks they see a bunch if fiery rocks hitting random places and a huge lava splash

"This can't be good" thought Senri as he dodges one that nearly lands on him

"Hey guys over here!" said Chrom

"Frederick!, Robin!, Senri!" said Lissa

"Goodness.. what are those things!?" said Robin as she doors lots of strange looking zombie like warriors

"I can promise you that they aren't from Ylisse. What's for sure" said Chrom

Senri looks to see a masked 'man'(A/N. I'm pretty sure those of you who know what's going on know exactly who that is) is scurrying away from them. He did not what to think if it. As Frederick runs over to Chrom and Lissa

"hmm…" said Senri

"Alright guys. Get ready for a fight" said Chrom as Frederick and Robin draw their swords. Senri looks around and draws his sword when he sees those strange warriors as they start heading towards them

"Lissa get behind me!" Said Chrom as he blocks a strike from one of the warriors before stabbing right through it. Then the warrior then collapses once Chrom pulled his sword away. Senri noticed that the warrior is not human. So killing them won't be too bad. Right?

Senri notices that there is a bunch of the strange warriors heading right towards him

Senri unsheathes his machete sword and runs towards the warriors. Senri noticed that the warrior tried to stab him with it's spear. Senri sidestepped the spear and used his machete sword and used it to decapitate the warrior. However. Robin saw him do that. She felt a bit disturbed.

Senri then ducks from another strike from another strange warrior. Senri punches the warrior sending it flying. He then sees that Lissa is getting cornered by another warrior. He runs right right towards as it is about to kill her

Lissa thought this may be the end of the line for her. Chrom, Robin and Frederick were trying to get to her but the warriors were keeping them occupied. But when she looked behind the warrior she sees Senri charging straight at the warrior. The warrior turns to face Senri as Senri gives it a powerful punch in the chest plate making it hit the tree.

"Uh… thanks Senri" said Lissa who felt relieved that she was saved

Senri then runs towards the warrior to stab it's head with his sword killing it.

Senri the looks around to see of any more coming. However only one decide to come to him. And right before it suddenly gets shot by an arrow.

Then a girl with red hair comes into his view. Along with a man with blue hair. This made Senri wonder how many other people have strange color hair here.

"Sully! Your just in time" said Chrom as he takes down his last opponent "And who's that other guy?"

"I am Virion! The archest of archers" said the blue haired man now named Virion

"He just followed me here. Dunno why but he just did" said the red haired girl now named Sully

"I see. Well I'm glad you came." Said Chrom as he runs over to Lissa and Senri. "Lissa are you ok?"

"I'm fine Chrom" said Lissa giving Chrom some relief

"Oh thank the gods" said Chrom "Sully! And uh. Virion! Go help Frederick and Robin!" seeing that he may need some help with those warriors

"You got it!" said Sully as she and Virion ran over to Frederick and Robin

"Senri. Back me up with protecting Lissa" said Chrom

*Senri nods*

Senri and Chrom then got into defensive stances as one strangely larger than all the others started to show up. It wielded a big axe and a sword

Chrom looks to his left and see that Frederick, Sully, and Virion are fighting the last few of those strange warriors

"You ready Senri?" said Chrom as Senri nods.

Chrom runs over to the giant. The giant sees this coming and tried to use the big axe to chop Chrom in two. Chrom used his sword to deflect the attack. The beast nearly lost it's grip with the axe. Giving Senri a chance to chop off its army

"That's just brutal" thought Robin as she sees Senri do it

The warrior then tried to slice Senri in half. But right before it could do it. Two arrows then penetrated it's head and chest. Making it fall down dead.

"Did we get them all?" said Sully

Everyone looked around but did not see any more if those warriors. Then the masked 'man' approached them

"…" said the masked 'man'

"Um I never got to thank you for before…. So.. thank you" said Lissa

"You saved her life. My name is Chrom what is yours?" said Chrom

The masked 'man' and Senri proceeded to stare at each other for an awkward moment

"So this was where you were at the time" thought the masked 'man'

"….you may call me Marth" said the masks 'man' to Chrom "But I am not here to talk about me. This world is teetering towards a calamity. But this is only the beginning. You have been warned" the masked 'man' then proceeds to walk away Senri noticed that 'his' voice sounded strangely feminine

"Wait.. what is teetering?" said Lissa

"Hmm. It's seems the stakes here are more sure than my own home" thought Senri. Sure he has faced with many things. Like rebellions, massive monsters, and his own family issues. But judging by that giant purple eye thing in the sky. This may be harder than before.

"What do you think we should do with him Chrom?" said Robin

"Leave him. I believe we should be heading to the capital right now" said Chrom as they all(minus the masked 'man') began walking in a direction led by Chrom

"Senri" said Robin. This catches Senri's attention

"?" said Senri

"You uh.. excited for the capital?" said Robin. One thing she wanted to ask him about is his eyepatch. But she's worried that she might go into personal territory…

But it still made her wonder what is under the patch. Sure anyone could be wearing an eyepatch….

But this feels like he is concealing something with it… she decided to worry about it later as right now she doesn't seen it to be that big of a problem

"…" said Senri

"Oh.. ok then" said Robin

"So then. Senri was it? you seemed like quite the fighter." Said Sully. "Have you ever tried sparring?"

Senri shrugs

"Hmm.. we got to get that going" said Sully

"Hey Chrom… when will we reach the city?" said Lissa as she literally sees nothing but forest

"Soon Lissa. Please be patient" said Chrom

**Much later**

The gang reached a capital village full of people. It seemed to look normal enough by Senri's standards

"Ah the capital. It's good to be back!" said Sully stretching her arms

"Oh it feels glorious" said Virion

"I've never seen so many people here" said Robin

"Hmm… I can't remember the last time I've seen this many people" thought Senri as there seemed to be a lot more people here than there were at the stadium…

"So then. Feel better Lissa?" said Chrom

"Better!? We walked for hours!" said Lissa

"*Sigh* oh Lissa. It's just part of life" said Chrom.

"Look! The exalt" said a random citizen of the capital as all the citizens began to crowd around this exalt

When Senri took a closer look he saw that the exalt has lots of knight escorts

"Hmm.. she must be very important" thought Senri as everyone began to make a space for Chrom and the others to go through. When Senri began to join them. He sees Chrom converting with the exalt along with Lissa and Frederick

"Emmeryn I would like you to meet our two new addition to the Sheperds" said Chrom to the exalt now named Emmeryn

"…Sheperds?" said Senri making him feel like he got suckeere inti going a labor job taking care of sheep

"Oh Chrom must've not told you. The 'Sheperds' is the name of our army." Said Robin

"…So no sheep?" said Senri

"Nope" said Robin making Senri's worries go away as Emmeryn and Chrom pproaches them

"Thank you two so much for joining the Sheperds. You have no idea how much your help can be used for Ylisse" said Emmeryn

"It feels good to help a country in need" said Robin

Senri could've sworn Cooro would have said something like that

"…" said Senri

"Your going to have to forgive Senri. He doesn't seem to talk much" said Chrom

"Oh no worries it shouldn't be too much of a problem" said Emmeryn to Chrom

"So Chrom where do we go from here?" said Robin

"We head back to the capital building. It's where everyone else is" said Chrom as they all began to walk towards the capital

**Later **

Senri and the others walk into what appears to be some sort of base filled with weapons, supplies and a few other people who Senri assumes to be more members of Chrom's army

"Here we are! The Shepherds' Garrison" said Lissa "Please. Make yourselves at home"

Senri looked around the place and looked at it's many boxes. He then looks to see the giant map upon the wall… he sees that there are many writings on it. However one thing he wasn't expecting was that he is able to read it. It spelled 'Ylisse' . Senri checks his book to and notices the writing is in the same language as his book.. he decided on reading the rest of the map later as he puts away his book.

He then sees a girl with very strange pig tails fun over to Lissa

"Lissa I sprouted four Gray hairs! Where were you!?" said the pigtailed girl. After she said that. Two more people came in one guy and one girl. What struck Senri as strange was the girl wore a bow but yet she seems to be a knight judging by her armor. And the guy has a strange pushed back hairstyle. But the strangest part to Senri was that his 'pants' or at least Senri thinks it is pants.. is red

"Don't worry about me Maribelle we came home okay. And plus we got two new members" said Lissa to the pig tailed girl now named Maribelle "Guys meet Robin and Senri. Senri is the one looking at the map" causing Senri to look at them. Maribelle then approaches Senri

"Hmm.. You look. Like a commoner… but I have never seen this type of clothing.." said Maribelle referring to Senri's clothes as she inspects him from head to toe

"Um.. hello there my name is Sumia" said the girl with the now named Sumia "Its nice to meet you two"

"…" said Senri

"Well it's nice to meet you guys as well. Don't kind Senri. He doesn't really talk very much" said Robin

"Ooh. So the string and silent type eh? That reminds me of someone I know" said the man "Im Vaike by the way"

"You should all see the tricks up Robin's sleeve" said Lissa

"Oh really can she do this? *Buuurp*" said Vaike Making them all sweatdrop

"…" said Senri as he honestly does not know how to a man that burps that loud. Sure Cooro Burks similarly but this guy is a while other level

"Ugh! Vaike that was abhorrent!" said Maribelle "Must you pollute the air with your buffoonery!?" she then leaves the room. See Senri notices that her style of clothing may fit into Nana's liking

"Don't take it to heart you guys. She warms up to people slowly" said Sumia

"Or burns too quickly! Her Hee! But yeah, give her some time" said Lissa

"And Senri here is an interesting fighter!" said Lissa

"A fighter huh? What weapon do you use" said Vaike

Senri unsheaths his machete sword and shows it to Vaike

"Whoah. This is an interesting looking sword you got there." Said Vaike examining it before Senri puts it back in his sheath

"Hey… where's Virion? I just realized he isn't here" said Lissa

"Didn't he follow Sully?" said Robin

Senri then leaves them all be and walked towards a door. He walks up the stairs which leads to an outside patio. Senri looks onward to the capital. He looks around to see any structures he would recognize… he found nothing yet recognized… he also began to wonder is there a reason why he is here… he is pretty sure he isn't supposed to exist in.. whatever the hell this place is called.. but since he sees to be alive and well…. He decided that he should make the best of it while he has this chance.

He looks at the capital and it still looks pretty normal… he the hears some footsteps nearby. He turns around and sees Robin approaching him..

"?" said Senri as he wonder what Robin wants

"Heh Senri. Chrom wants to speak to us all" said Robin gesturing for him to follow her

"…" said Senri as he follows her back into the room

"Good you got Senri. Now then. Tomorrow in the morning we will be marching into Regina Ferox" said Chrom

Senri had no idea where that was. But then he notices a very tall armored man about 6'10 just standing behind them.

Senri walked over to the man

"Oh uh.. hello there. I see someone has finally noticed me" said the 6'10 man

"…" said Senri

"My name is Kellam. What's yours?" said the 6'10 man now named Kellam

"….Senri" said Senri

"Senri huh? Where you the one that saved Lissa and helped Chrom kill the bandit?" said Kellam

Senri nods

"Well then. Thank you for helping" said Kellam

"I volunteer to go with you" said Lissa to Chrom

"I'll go as well" said Kellam catching everyone but Senri off guard "What? I've been here the whole time" Then everyone seemed to ignore him again

"Guys?" said Kellam as he no one responds to him. Other than revieving a skeptical look from Senri

"*sigh*" said Kellam

Senri began to wonder why they didn't notice him.. did they just not like him

Senri felt a bit of pity for Kellam, so he decided to wave his hand in front of Kellam to show that he still notices him.

"Senri? You still notice me?" said Kellam "That's a surprise. You're the first someone has ever noticed"

Senri sweatdropped… Senri the begins to walk towards the couch and sits down

"It seems like this will be an interesting week" thought Senri as he lays down

_**To be continued**_

**Trivia**

**1: I have been writing this since… I believe since January of 2019. **

**2: Even though I have read the entire Anima manga. Some of my memory of the events are… a Bit blurry since I haven't touched them since May of 2018 **

**3: As you can all tell. Senri is my fav anima+ character. And I wish the author gave him more moments with Rose**

**Next up: I still dream of you….. though I'm gone**


	2. I still dream of you though I'm gone

**I am happy too see that there are some people that are still interested in Anima+ you guys have made me happy :D**

**Reviews**

**Kerowe: Well it was the first chapter. I can guarantee you she will. And yes. Senri will have somewhat of a role in her timeline**

**Nipple chops: Your name made me laugh my ass off. Yes he will meet Panne and Nowi. Thank you for reading :D**

**Jokah: Well you just answered your own question. But I'm happy you read this fic :)**

**ARSLOTHES: I can guarantee he will do that…. Eventually.**

**doctor3027: I'm sorry. I often get impatient when I write. I know. But I'll try to be better. And thank you for your opinion :D and I hope his meeting with Panne will be worth the wait when it happens.**

**I'm very surprised most of you seem eager for Senri to meet Panne. But yet I'm pleased that you guys are excited about something :)**

**Though one thing that's strange to me is that this appears to be the first updated fic since 2018 that genuinely has an involvement with +Anima. **

**And as a heads up. This chapter may be more of a setup for the next. **

**Unto da story**

**Play: Woods Of Yperes – You Are Here With Me (In This Sequence of Dreams)**

_Flashback Dreamscape_

_Senri sees himself…..In a forest. He looks at his reflection in the water to see he is still a small child…. He tried to remember what this meant as he walked through the forest all alone. _

"_I think the kid went in here!" said a voice _

_Senri felt a bit of panic rise in him as two man holding chains and rope suddenly came put of the bush and started chasing after him_

_Senri ran as fast he could further into the forest. But then he trips on a rock making him fall over. Be desperately tries to crawl away but to no avail as the two men catch up and pin him down_

_The two men then tie his legs so he couldn't run.. he then gets carried by the men into a slave cart full of people… anima+ people….. the cart then gets pulled by a couple horses as they read into a city._

_When the cart reached it's destination. Then one by one everyone in the cart gets dragged out and each have a chain rock to their leg….. then each one along with Senri is forced to carry a box…_

_Eventually Senri couldn't take it anymore and drops one of the boxes. _

"_Aw what's the matter cyclops? Don't you have the strength to pull your own weight!?" said a man kicking down Senri as all the other slaves watched. "Will this made you change your mind you filthy Anima!?" cracking a whip_

_Senri's eyes widened as he remembers this all too well. Even if his memory is bad_

_The man then whips Senri once in the back. And another in his face. Making all the slaves gasp at his cruelty. _

_Senri then unsteadily gets up and tries to get the box._

"_You know what. I got a better idea" said the man cracking a cruel grin as he grabs Senri and brings him into the shed. _

_Later_

"_Alright. Any takers one this kid right here. He never says anything and is pretty weak. All for 490 gillah _(This is actually very cheap)

"I'll take him" said a feminine voice

_Senri then sees a beautiful woman he recognizes. The very person who had saved him from slavery….. Crystala but at the time this has happened. He has no idea who she was. _

_Senri then takes a few steps back in fear of what she may do to him as a chain leash gets put around his neck and given to the lady_

"_Don't worry young one. You'll have a better life" said Crystala as she holds out her hand to him as he reluctantly takes it._

Dreamscape end

Senri wakes up to see that he is still on the couch. He then gets up and stretches. He looks around to see no one is around. He the gets his journal he keeps and begins writing on a new page about everything he has gone through so far from the day he arrived here to the night he just slept through.

"*Yawn* Morning" said a voice

Senri looked at the direction the voice came from and saw that it was Robin

"…" said Senri sitting up on the couch.

"You get a good night's sleep?" said Robin sitting down next to him

"…" said Senri as he nods

"That's always good." Said Robin as she takes notice of his journal "Whatcha reading?"

"…" said Senri putting his journal away

"Oh yeah I forgot. Man of few words" thought Robin realizing he probably will only respond to one sided questions with nods due to his stoicness

Robin then gets up and looks in the pantry and sees what is inside see some bread. She then gets a few slices and starts eating them.

"Man I wonder what else they got here" thought Robin

Senri takes a glance at Robin for a moment before getting up and walks towards a drawer and looks what's inside to find nothing.

"Looking for something to eat?" said Robin noticing that he looking through the drawers

Senri nods in response and walks over to her

"Well in the pantry right there. It has some bread in it" said Robin pointing to the pantry

Senri then looks into the pantry and grabs a couple pieces of bread from it. It made him wonder if they have any honey or jelly to go with it as he starts to eat one of the pieces.

"Hey you guys. How's your morning?" said Lissa entering the room as Senri and Robin turned their attention towards her. However Kellam also entered the room but Senri noticed that neither Lissa not Robin have taken notice of him.

"Its going fine so far" said Robin as Senri nods as he finishes his last piece of bread and then getting up to walk over to Kellam

"That's good" said Lissa

"Oh hello Senri. I take it you had a good night's sleep?" said Kellam

Senri shrugs his shoulder

"I see" said Kellam

"Hey Senri what are you looking at?" said Lissa as she and Robin see Senri seemingly conversing with nothing

"Um.. I'm right here" said Kellam

"!" said both Robin and Lissa

"What? I've been standing here from a while" said Kellam

"Goodness Kellam! Must you appear out if nowhere?!" said Lissa

"*Sigh* why do I even bother" said Kellam taking a seat on the couch

Robin sees Kellam and when she blinked he was gone while Sending still stood there

"Where'd he go?" thought Robin looking around for Kellam for a moment

"Hey Uh. Senri do you know where Kellam went?" Said Lissa making Senri point to Kellam on the couch

However neither she nor Robin could see him. Making them think that Senri might be delusional making Senri roll his eye

Then Chrom and Frederick walked in

"Alright everyone we have a long day ahead of us." Said Chrom

"Long day huh? Where will we be going?" said Robin

"There is reports of barbarian attacks. And they all happened to be up North. So we will be dealing with them" said Chrom

"Chrom it's morning" said Lissa "Can't we snooze longer?"

"If we go later that would give the barbarians time to prepare" said Chrom

"..True…" said Lissa

**Later**

Senri along with Chrom and his group marched up north of Ylisse when Chrom became aware of lots of 'barbarians'

"Ugh. Chrom how much longer do we have to march?" said Lissa

"As long as we have too" said Chrom

"Ugh!. Chrom! You know I hate it when you answer like that!" said Lissa

This gave Senri some vibes of when Husky and/or Nana would occasionally scold Cooro about how he does not think things through very much

"Ah siblings. Isn't it beautiful?" said Kellam as Senri begins to think of a few times in the good days when he was still with Nana, Husky, and Cooro. Making him nod in response

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" said a person who wears similar armor to Frederick

Robin and Senri looked at him curiously for a moment

"Stahl?" said Chrom

"Why am I the last person to hear about this expedition?" said the man now named Stahl

"Probably woke up late" thought Senri

"I even missed all the breakfast muffins!" said Stahl

This felt like an emotional rock fall both in Robin and Senri when they realized the missed opportunity for a potentially delicious muffin

"Aw man…. Well at least we know that there are muffins now. Right Senri?" said Robin as Senri nodded as Robin then goes up to talk to Chrom and Stahl

"Hey Senri" said Kellam

"?" said Senri

"Do you remember seeing any…. Armored warriors over at the bridge earlier?" Said Kellam

Senri shook his head. It still got him to wonder why Kellam hasn't been acknowledged at all so far as they traveled this far. But looking where Kellam was gesturing to he sees it was the same monsters that he fought earlier last night.

Senri then rushed to Chrom and taps his shoulder

"Yes Senri?" said Chrom as Senri points towards the warriors "Dear God's! Everyone get ready! The risen are up ahead!"

"Risen?" said Robin

"We needed a name for them. So the council decided on calling them that" said Chrom as he draws his sword

Senri grabbed his machete while Kellam grabbed his spear as Senri then ran straight towards the two risen on the bridge

"Senri wait up!" said Robin

Senri then ducks under a swing from a risen's sword. He then drives his machete into the chest if the risen killing it.

Senri then pulls our his machete out of the risen and blocks an attack from an axe. He then punches the face of the risen. It did putting a dent in the helmet. But it hurt like hell. It made Senri wonder just what is this armor made of? He steps back to activate a slug from the risen giving him a chance to stab it with his machete

Right when Senri took a step back from it he nearly gets hit by an arrow

Then he sees that there are two Risen pointing arrows at him. This caused him to tense since at any moment they will shoot and he won't have much time to dodge.

Then Robin shoots a fireball at one of them causing the other to turn it's attention to her. When it did it noticed that Chrom and the others have caught up. This gave Senri a chance to slash the risen taking it down.

Chrom then clashes swords with a very large risen. Senri was just at about to help Chrom until he sees Robin was about to get hit with a sword. Senri then rushes over in front her and uses his machete to block the attack.

"!" said Robin seeing Senri save her from the attack. Senri then moves his machete causing the risen to lose balance as he then drives it into it's chest.

Right when Senri pulls his machete out. A bunch of more arrows were flying right at him. Senri then takes a bunch if steps back to avoid them

"Be more careful Senri. You wouldn't want any arrows on you don't you?" said Robin

"…" said Senri as he shakes his head.

"Frederick! Senri! Aid me!" said Chrom

"At once Lord Chrom. Let's go Senri" said Frederick gesturing for Senri to follow.

Chrom and Senri then followed Frederick s he runs straight through the arrow fire shield first

"Robin! Virion! Sully! Take out the risen in the corners!" Said Chrom "Vaike! Stahl! Protect Lissa!"

"Very well my good sir!" said Virion

"You got it Chrom!" said Vaike

"Am I always the forgotten one?" said Kellam realizing that Chrom has mentioned everyone except him.

"Lady Lissa look out!" said Sully blocking an arrow that was another to hit Lissa

"*Sigh* I guess I always will be" said Kellam as not even the risen seem to notice him.

Senri then slashes a risen's chest with his machete and moves out of the way from another slash. Senri then uses his machete to stab through the neck of the risen. Then he could hear….. paws? He then then looks at some sort of risen creature that was standing on four legs. This took him off guard as it then painfully clamps down on his arm causing him to grunt in pain

Senri then uses his machete to block it's powerful claws from scraping him. As this continued for a moment as suddenly Kellam uses his spear to stab that risen thing and drawed it off Senri.

"Senri are you ok?" said Kellam as everyone but Senri seems to take notice of him. Senri nods to Kellam in approval.

Senri gets up and attacks a very large risen. The risen tries to smash Sending with it's giant club. Senri then rushes past the club and slices it's arm off causing it to stumble and fall down as Senri then stabs right through it's head making it fall down dead. As he looks behind him his eye widens as he nearly didn't have enough to dodge.

Then suddenly the risen that he didn't notice behind him hits him in the side causing him to not only grunt in pain. But also sent him flying

"I really wish the others were here" thought Senri referring to Cooro, Husky, and Nana as he lands upon the ground and steadily gets up. Senri then runs over to slash another risen "I wonder how many more there are of them"

Senri then ducks to avoid more arrows as he then Robin disposes if them with her fireball. However it got Senri to wonder. Since magic seems to exist whatever these risen things are… what else could exist?

He then runs over Chrom and Frederick as they appear to be able to handle themselves. He then uses his machete sword to slash the back of one of the risen in the back

"Thanks Senri" said Chrom as he strikes the other risen down. They both look around to see that Frederick has taken down the last two of them. After that Senri looks at his arm to see how bad his injury is. He then wipes off the remaining saliva and begins to lick his injury.

This earned him a weird look from Chrom

"Uh Senri what are you doing?" said Chrom

Senri only stopped for a moment to catch a glimpse of Chrom's curious look before continuing on licking his injury in order to get the sweet taste of his blood

Chrom then chooses to nevermind it as everyone else catches up to him. They then see a horse with wings….. a Pegasus. Senri never thought he would see a Pegasus in his damn life. All this time he only thought he would see them in dreams, fairytales, and drawings. But not an actual Pegasus in real life….

First magic. Them these risen things. Now pegasuses. This made Senri curious to what else is on this place. Because he knows damn well that there is no flying horses back home. And that his gang would probably like to come here.

Chris them trues to approach it

"Bad idea" thought Senri out of instinct as the Pegasus seems to be driven with paranoia. As it stands on it's back legs making Chrom stop and take a few steps back.

"Chrom wait! Let me handle this!" said Sumia as age then gently walks over to the Pegasus

Senri then begins to walk over to Kellam as Sumia tames the Pegasus much to Chrom's worry.

"Hey Senri. So.. have a difficult time?" said Kellam

Senri makes the 'eh' hand gesture as Kellam walks up to him

"Man. Can you believe it. The battles are only truly beginning and yet we see stuff.. stuff like that" said Kellam pointing to the decaying bodies of the risen.

"…" said Senri as he shrugs his shoulders. He then could hear Robin and Lissa walking over to him

"Hey Senri are you talking to anyone?" said Robin

Senri then points to Kellam

"I don't see anyone" said Lissa "Senri are you just seeing this?"

At first Senti thought the two if them were being jerks for a moment… but they both have a very large and strange sincerity of those questions. It got him to wonder. Is something wrong with Kellam?

Robin then blinks and suddenly sees Kellam standing right Senri

"Oh! Kellam I didn't see you" said Robin as she and Lissa now notice Kellam making him sweatdrop

"I've been standing here the whole time" said Kellam

"How do you it?" said Lissa. Senri then begins to notice the strange amount of sincerity that people don't seem to notice Kellam

"You guys!" said Sully as she and Virion run over to them "Chrom says we got to head back"

"Is that all for this mission?" said Robin

"But what about the horse?" said Lissa

"Sumia will be watching over it and catch up with us later" said Sully

"Then… when will we go now?" Said Robin

"Where we always will go silly" said Lissa

"You mean back at the headquarters?" said Robin

"Yeah" said Lissa as Chrom starts to lead them all back.

As they all walked back. Senri then began to ponder what other creatures that we're deemed supernatural and non-existent well… exists in this world. He also began to wonder. What other kind of magic is used in this world. Other than fire magic of course.

Seeing all this happen so far got Senri to secretly hope for another adventure like this. To see all the possibilities of those creatures and magic. And sure back in his own place there are very strange creatures… but they tended to be giant versions of otherwise normal creatures. Like that giant octopus.

Senri then began to notice something…. Robin has pure white long hair for a woman as young as her. His guess would be either late teens or early 20s…. But that's not everything… Sully has a very strange red hair… and Virion has blue hair and so did Chrom.. albeit a darker blue... This began to make him wonder what other strange hair colors people have.

Because those colors are not something he is used to seeing as colors on people's heads. But hey. What other new things are there?

Senri then began to look at the injury on his arm. He sees that it has somewhat healed up. Maybe give it an hour or two.

"Senri" said Lissa gaining his attention

"?.." said Senri

"You did a great job out there" said Lissa

"…Thanks… You too" said Senri. However the latter was said out of instinct.

"Can you believe these creatures coming out of nowhere?" said Lissa "After all the adventuring I've done and heard people do. No one's ever said anything about fighting or seeing those things until that… purple eye thingy"

Senri shook his head either. Maybe these risen things aren't so normal as he thought they were. And get as hell knows that earthquake was t normal either. As they all began to continue walking back. Senri then notices a bunch of beautiful white flowers.. out if instinct he rushes over to them.

"Hey Senri when are you going?" said Lissa

Senri plucks one of the strange looking white flowers… well. Strange to him. He then grabs his journal and begins to star writing in it before plucking a white flower, putting it in the journal. And slamming it shut.

Lissa was a bit curious to why Senri slammed that book on the flower. But she decided not to pursue it further as Chrom gestures them all to follow him

"Lets go guys. We mustn't dilly dally" said Chrom as everyone follows him "I'm glad we all pulled through even if it was a pain"

**Later**

**Play – Cube Creator OST – New Morning**

"Uhh.. That was along walk." Said Robin as Senri plops onto the couch

"Just wait. For the next trip. That may take even longer." Said Chrom

"Hey Senri. You surviving?" said Robin slightly nudging Senri

"…" said Senri as he continues to lay down face first on the couch feeling tired

"Does he even say anything?" said Sully raising her eyebrow

"So far he barely said anything. He just grunts and nods." Said Robin taking a seat on a chair

"Wow. Even after all this time?" said Sully

"Yep" said Robin as she begins checking through her fire tomb book

"Hey guys there's honey flavored muffins downstairs" said Stahl coming in the room for a moment

As soon as Stahl said 'Honey Flavored' Senri got straight up off the couch surprising them both and rushed over to Stahl with a very look on his face.

"Whoah dude. Calm down" said Stahl as he walks downstairs making Senri follow him. This made Robin and Sully.

When the four of them reached the downstairs they see a plate of muffin. Senri looks at them with stars in his eyes and he takes one and starts chomping down on it

"I guess someone's hungry" thought Stahl judging by Senri's shift in attitude. Not that he had one.

To Sending the muffin's honey flavor has a really exotic taste to it. Though the thing is. The honey tastes different that the beehive that he destroyed a day ago. This got him to wonder… how many more types of bee honey ate there here? He certainly had no idea how many in his own country.

Though he will miss the taste of his home honey… all of it. He begins to accept that there are some things he will never get to taste again. But. He decided he will make due. As he decided to grab one last one

"Is this all the muffins?" said Sully

"No. these are the leftovers. Just wait until you try the others" said Stahl

Upon hearing this. Senri felt like a mental anvil hit his head. He felt like he missed out on possibly good/better tasting muffins.. even if the types weren't specified.

Senri then walks back upstairs.

**Meanwhile**

"…I don't get it. If he first showed up around that time…then where was he before?" thought the masked 'man' Referring to Senri "Oh father… I hope you are doing fine now" referring to someone else "She is very dangerous" referring to another person.

(Just in case anyone is confused. Senri is not 'his' father nor related in any way)

**Back to Senri**

**Play: Fight The Fade – Lying To Myself (Confessional of Lies)**

Senri continues to lay in the couch… but as he lays. He begins to think of what could be happening back home… Did Nana and Husky ever go on that adventure they wanted to go? Did Cooro impulsively got into trouble again?... Is Crystala still saving other anima….

All the questions to himself started to somewhat bother him.. he is in a new place and cannot return…. So far….

He can't even tell if he is simply in a new place or very far from home…. Because the conditions everyone lives in is pretty much identical to the living conditions of his own home….. but it appears to be missing Animas…. And giant monsters….. ok maybe somewhat slightly different than home.. though it uses the same literature style he writes in…. So it's in the realm of possibility to him that he's just "Somewhere else"

Senri then began to get his journal and begins to read through everything he has written inside it. Reading through everything he has written…. Seeing each flower he has slammed the book on. Reminded him of his past better than his own memories could ever do.

As he continues to read his own journal. The fading memories of his adventures with Cooro, Nana, and Husky begin to return for each turning page. Even the memories of the people he has met only once start to return. Ranging from the girl and her teddy bear to the orphans who nearly stole the very journal he is reading now. However he still wondered how those kids even got those miner hats. (Readers of the manga will possibly know what I'm talking about)

Hell even that Anima sheriff of the town. Got him curious to who else is really an Anima in disguise.

Reading his journal feels like a growing stab wound that keeps on getting bigger. Knowing that his memory is really bad without it. And that he truly is to cope with not being there for his gang when they need him.

It begs the question to him…. Is able to return at all?

This lurching continues to bother him for every page he turns as at one point he couldn't handle this feelings and right when he was about to close the journal. Robin then walks in

"Whatcha reading there?" said Robin. Hoping she would get some form of response that Senri barely gives at all

"…" said Senri as he puts his journal away.

"A story book?" said Robin

Senri shakes his head

"…A journal?" said Robin

Senri nods. This immediately gave Robin some sort of idea on who Senri is.

"Do you write… memories?" said Robin

Senri immediately nods at that. Maybe Robin may understand his situation somewhat

"You know. I think your lucky your even able to remember who you are at all." Said Robin

This got Senri a little curious

"I wish I could remember what things in my past with something like a journal. Other than hints from my fire tome book" said Robin

It then hits Senri like a brick wall. Amnesia. This woman may have faced trauma like he has… but maybe it's a stretch.

"…" said Senri

"Welp. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm glad I have another person to tell" said Robin

Senri nods as she walks up the stairs. He strangely liked it when he was being talked to her. Because they both want a better grip of their own past. Or a past that they can handle

Senri then begins to think himself. After everything that has happened… it gets him to wonder once again. How dd he get here… first he was nearly dying in a burning cave. Then suddenly he was on a floating island.. then here.

To Senri this is not normal at all. Like. Supernatural levels of normal. Sure he has seen not normal creatures during his adventures with his gang and seeing other people with Anima powers. But he has strange things. … Like where did the professor go? That light certainly wasn't the sun. (Readers of the final book of +Anima will understand)

As he begins to fall asleep. He still can't wonder about what is going on with his home and friends while he is gone. They mean so much to him. He begins to stress himself thinking about it. What if they are more vulnerable to bad situations without him? What if they are in danger right now as he starts to fall asleep. These things will begin to forever to haunt Senri. Even if it's to his grave.

_Dreamscape_

_Senri finds himself in a place full of apple trees…. This is all starting to get familiar. Especially seeing a lot of eaten apples on the ground_

_Senri hears sounds of eating. He then begins to walk towards the sound…_

_He walks past more trees and see what appears to be a happy home which has the smell of pie to it…. Then it hit him. _

_This is something Cooro would dream of. He then looks to his left and sees Cooro looking the same as he always has. As he happily eats an apple he doesn't appear to notice Senri at first. Senri then begins to approach him. As he did he accidentally steps on a twig._

_This caused Cooro to be slightly tense for a moment. Before turning around to see Senri. His eyes widen upon seeing Senri._

"_S-Senri?..." said Cooro dropping all the apples he has in his hands. He stood there for a moment staring at Senri. Before flying right to him into a hug_

_Senri didn't know how to react. But he is happy he is seeing Cooro…. Though it got him to wonder where is Husky and Nana?..._

"_Oh Senri. I still miss you…" said Cooro holding onto Senri as a few tears start to drip down his face._

_Senri…. Felt like something was off… as he embraces Cooro… _

"_I wish this dream will never end" said Cooro as he continues to hold onto Senri…._

_Senri's eye widened upon hearing that. Now he knew something was off…. If this was his dream. He would be the one bringing attention to the dream. Not anyone or anything else…. But the fact Cooro of all people would point this out is definitely an indication that something is off…_

"_Dream?..." said Senri_

"_Oh right I forgot… Oh Senri.. I wish we never went to the cave… and if we did you'd still be there…." Said Cooro_

_._

_._

_Something's definitely wrong… why is Cooro referring to this as a dream…. Unless…_

_Senri that puts his arms on Cooro's shoulders making Cooro let go. Senri then bends down to meets Cooro face to face_

"_Cooro….. tell them… I was here… tell them.. I miss them…." Said Senri_

_Cooro didn't know what to do. He thought he is going crazy_

"…_.Can you…. Do that for me?" said Senri_

"_Huh?" said Cooro_

"…_Can you remember for me?" said Senri_

"_I-I guess I could" said Cooro_

"…" _said Senri as he begins to smile "…I know you won't let's me down… I miss you all. I hope you know that" then. Senri's legs start to slowly disappear into nothingness. Cooro upon seeing then began hold onto to Senri_

"_Please don't go" said Cooro_

"…_It's ok. Maybe I'll see you all again someday." Said Senri. _

_This is the first time in a while where Senri spoke like this… but yet every word he said came out of instinct_

"_Y-You really mean it?" said Cooro_

"…_Yes" said Senri "…. Remember what I ask" _

"_I will" said Cooro as Senri stats to fully disappear with a wave. When he fully disappear out of Cooro's dream… Cooro then began to fall on his knees and start to slowly sob.. it seemed like he genuinely met Senri again…. A friend he couldn't save. _

_Then he heard Senri's voice one last time_

"_let's depart again without crying. Ok?" said Senri as Cooro begins to wipe his tears away_

"_Ok" said Cooro looking up in his dreamscape sky and sees what appears to be a silhouette of Senri_

_Dreamscape end_

Senri wakes up it was very early on the morning… So far no one has woken up.

This dream he just had… it kind of bothered him… was that really Cooro? Senri knows that most dreams are just stupid. But this dream has a disturbing amount of sincerity to it.

Senri gets up from the couch and begins to walk downstairs. When he did he sees Sully sitting at the table eating a muffin

"?- Oh hey Senri. I've been looking for you" said Sully

"…?" Said Senri

"Oh right you don't really talk" thought Sully

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to spar later" said Sully

Senri shrugs his shoulders in response

"Well I'm not hearing a no" said Sully

Senri then points to her muffin

"Oh this? Look in the pantry" said Sully pointing to the pantry

Senri then looks into it and smells the delicious scent of muffins… in a bag. He then grabs the bag and takes one muffin out and walks to the table with it.

"…thanks" said Senri

Sully did not expect a voice that deep to come from him. But since he is a strong and silent. She had to expect one trait that those types of guys tended to have.

"No problem." Said Sully as Senri starts eating the muffin

As Senri eats his muffins. He begins to think what kind of things he will go through today. Other than a spar with Sully. So far seeing what is of this new place he is in drove him to be more curious of what is here….

But thinking of his own home.. things he wanted to do back there … but now it seems that those dreams will slowly die. From traveling with his three friends from place to place turning around any town or city whether it be for the better or for worse. And eventually meet up with his own people again. (A bear +Anima tribe) and even go on adventures with them, and see what's beyond the horizon to which he has heard stories of…..

But now. He isn't sure if he is able to do any of that… After a moment of thinking. He decides to see if there is still any hope for any of them. Even if it's unlikely.

"Hey uh.. Senri?" said Sully

"..?" said Senri as he breaks out of his concentration

"You've been staring at the table for a while. Are you ok?" said Sully

"….sorry" said Senri getting up as Chrom and Frederick enter the room

"Hey you guys. We got another place to go." Said Chrom

"Ae we going to fight the risen again?" said Sullyas she sees to be hoping for Chrom to say yes

"No. We are heading to Longfort" said Chrom this kind of grabbed Senri's interest… However it looks like something he can do to take his kind of the fact that he is far away from home. Traveling to new places. It's always something he likes to do.

"Ugh.. Not that place again" said Sully face palming

"Oh come on. It's for that bad" said Chrom

"Yeah? Well I'd rather not get that cold feeling" said Sully

"*sigh*fine. Be that way." Said Chrom as he and Frederick go upstairs. Presumably to get Robin. Then Senri immediately notices Kellam enter the room. But Sully doesn't seem to notice the 6'10 Titan enter.

"Hey Senri. Am I late for the mission" said Kellam

Senri shakes his head

"Oh thank the Gods" said Kellam

"…" said Senri as Chrom, Frederick, and Robin all come downstairs

"You ready Senri?" said Chrom

"Already?" Thought Senri as he doesn't know how to respond to that as the three of them start to walk out.

"C'mon. Lissa and Stahl are waiting" said Chrom as Senri then began to follow them along with Kellam.

**Later**

"No wonder why Sully didn't want to come" thought Senri. The path they were going is very snowy and cold. This made him wonder of agreeing to come was even a good idea in the first place. However one thing that surprised him was that Kellam was able to hold his own in the snow. Despite wearing that armor. Same goes for Frederick

He is surprised that Kellam isn't even blue. Damn. He wants to know their secrets on how they do that.

"Br-r-r.. it's so cold. Fr-Fr-Frederick I-I'm F-F-Freebing" said Lissa

"Stand by my horse milady. She'll keep you warm" said Frederick

Senri began to ponder….. how much of a pain will this mission be? As they all seem to be heading towards a fortress. He really hasn't really gotten this cold since that time he went into the mountains where his own people lived. Remembering this made him strangely eager to what comes next.

"So this is the fortress?" said Robin

"Yes. The Longfort. It stretches among Ylisse and Regna Ferox" said Chrom

"The Kahn's that ruled the place grow weary of foreigners" said Frederick

"What's a Khan?" thought Senri. He has never heard that word before…. But judging by the way Frederick refers to them. They might be some sort of.. rulers? Senri looks back at Kellam. He is still surprised that no one seems to notice him. Poor Kellam

"Hey Senri. How you holding out?" said Lissa

"…..fine" said Senri

"We have been walking in the cold for a while. And you say your fine!?" said Lissa

"….sure" said Senri

"*Sigh* I don't get how do you guys do that?" said Lissa as she continues holding onto Frederick's horse. This made Senri strangely feel tempted to hold on to Stahl's horse. And being cold made Senri feel like in the mood for some good stuff… maybe another one of those steaks he bought from that old couple.

"Hey uh guys. I think we might need to be ready for a fight" said Robin to them

"A fight? We came here for negotiations! Not to pick a fight" said Lissa

"Actually it's not us that's picking the fight" said Robin

"God. Damn it" thought Senri as he facepalm

"Oh no" said Lissa

Then. Suddenly. The guards at the gate threw spears at Chrom. Senri genuinely thought he was going to be a goner. Until his mind got further blown by the fact that he was saved.

By Sumia on the Pegasus. Of all things.

"Now I've seem everything" thought Senri as he sees the two of them fly. Then Kellam walks over to Senri

"Senri?" said Kellam

"?" said Senri looking over to him

"Oh good…" said Kellam

"At least someone notices me" thought Kellam

"Incoming!" said Stahl as they all ran to the trees for cover as some of the guards started to throw their spears at them.

"So now what?" said Lissa

"Frederick! Stahl! Join me. We shall enter through the right side" said Chrom as he, Sumia, Frederick, and Stahl all run towards the right opening of the gate "The rest of you go with Robin"

Robin then notices something.. right near Senri

"Senri do you get the feeling are being watched?" said Robin

"Of all things to say to him. You ask him IF WE'RE BEING WATCHED!?. THERE'S SPEARS BEING THROWN AT US FIR PITY'S SAKE" said Lissa

"What? I'm sorry! It's just that.." said Robin blinking and then suddenly sees Kellam standing next to Senri while at the same time making Lissa huff in response

"Do you think she notices me?" said Kellam as Senri shrugs in response

"Wh-What was your name again?" said Robin to Kellam making him awkwardly point to himself

"Yes you" said Robin

"I'm Kellam. Don't you remember?" said Kellam

"O-Oh.. right. I'm sorry" said Robin causing him to sweatdrop. "Please join us as we take the left opening of the gate"

The four of them the run towards the left side and dodge some arrows and spears as they did it. Though it strikes Senri as odd that none of them seem to attack Kellam...

"this place gets stranger and stranger" thought Senri.

Then there's heavily armored men started to charge right at them

Senri unsheathe his machete sword and runs ahead and clashes swords with one of them.

"Hah!. You are but a fool. You short sword is no match for my skill!" said the armored knight. This strangely felt insulting.

They both clash swords once again and right the swords slide. The man then uses his shield towhack Senri in the side

"!" said Senri as he gets knocked

"Ha! I knew you were weak" said The armored

Senri then clenched his fist(his free hand) and attempts to punch the man's shield. And to the man's surprise. Senri made a very large and noticeable dent in the shield causing the man to look at it in surprise.

"My Gods this is-" said the man as Senri gives another powerful punch. In the gut. "-OOF!" making his fall down holding onto the spot where Senri got him. After that. Senri then out of instinct jumped out of the way from a bunch of arrows being shot at him

Senri then runs straight towards to one of the archers that tried to shoot him. Senri would then slashes their bows. He then grabs one of them and pushes them to the wall. Senri the puts his machete at the archer's neck

"Senri wait!" said Lissa

"?" said Senri as he then notices that Robin and Kellam have defeated the other two

"Don't kill them!. If you do you will ruin our negotiation" said Lissa

"…" said Senri pushing the archer away

Lissa felt like she may have just avoided potential further conflict.

"C'mon you guys we got an entry point" said Robin

"So much for peaceful negotiations.." said Lissa sweatdropping

When the four of them then enter past the gates. The find a bunch of guards who don't seem to happy that they are there. And on the opposite end of the first. They could see Chrom and the others fighting more guards

"They have entered through the other side!" said one of the guards "We're surrounded!"

"Divide and conquer" said another as a portion of them then charged Senri n the gang.

"Robin don't you have anything other than that fire spell?" said Lissa hopping Robin will have a time of wind.

"Just my sword" said Robin holding out her sword

"*Sigh* I knew I should've asked for Frederick" said Lissa

Senri, Robin, and Kellam all get in front of Lissa to protect her as pressed forward. An archdr then shoots an arrow at Robin. Senri sees this at the corner of his eye. He then runs in front of Robin and slashed the arrow in half before it could reach her

"!" Said Robin seeing this "Thanks Senri"

Senri nods to her as e then clashes swords with another swordsman. This time not being a heavily armored one. Senri then manages to shove him back after a moment. He then sees the numbers of the enemies get smaller and smaller due to the others beating them.

To be honest. This may have been easier than Senri than he thought. Then. To his surprised all the guards then began to drop their weapons in surrender….

Senri felt like there would be a trap. But this might be too genuine…

**Later**

**Play: Fe OST - Trädet**

"Forgive me Prince Chrom. I truly thought you all were lawless brigands" said a heavily armored woman who seems to be the leader of the fort

Senri couldn't help but give her somewhat of a atink eye. She then began to take notice ad she then takes a few steps back in response. Lissa also took notice

"Senri. Don't be mad. She's just trying to protect the fort. Even if it is being overprotective" said Lissa

Senri had to admit that she's right. Plus.. she is kind of reminding him of Nana again. However. Nana is a bit more straightforward….

"…" said Senri

"It appears that we should head home now" said Frederick

"Gee. What makes you say that?" said Lissa sarcastically

"Lissa don't be mean" said Chrom

"Hmph" said Lissa crossing he arms and turning he head to the side

"Lets just go guys. Everyone else is waiting back" said Stahl as they all started to head home. Right when Senri was about to follow. Until he sees a gorgeous looking white flower growing in the snow. He then bends down to grab it.

He then sniff it and got the ever amazing smell of French Vanilla…. Cold French Vanilla…. A smell that remind him of home for some reason . .. a reminder of that he's alone….

The flower he picked had four petals… then one breaks off and flies away due to the cold northern wind…. He starts to get a homesick feeling.

He then opens his journal and begins to write in it. This caught the interest of Robin as she sees him right in his journal. He then puts the flower in and slams the book shut on it…

However after that Senri had a yearn for more of that vanilla scent and grabbed a few more flowers as he then catches up to everyone.

"Senri…. You pick flowers now?" said Robin as she attempts to understand his psychology in her mind of what she has seen of him so far. . Was he a flower picker?

"…" said Senri as they continued to walk home. He just continued to sniff the flowers. Even though his mission was a pain in the ass. The flowers he got are a silver lining to it.

"..Ok then" said Robin

"Is anyone hurt?" said Lissa

"I think we're all good" said Chrom

**Later**

"Ahh. It's good to be back" said Lissa

"You tell me" said Stahl as he walks outside making everyone wonder where and what is he doing… except Senri who just walked upstairs. When he got upstairs and sat on the couch again. He grabs his journal and starts to write on a new page about everything he has been through since the last time he saw Cooro and the others.

From the strangest pillars to those strange warrior things.. or "risen" as everyone here seems to call them and to all the new acquaintances he has made. To even wrestling and killing that crocodile . As he writes he begins to think of Cooro, Husky, and Nana and what they like. And he made sure to put extra detail for Nana…..if he is able to see them again..

And Crystala… the very person who gave him this journal… he just wants to see them all again. This prompts him to sniff the white flowers he brought to get that smell.. through his nostrils. Every one of his journeys ends with him collecting a flower…. This is no different.

Thought Senri has taken a liking to these flowers in particular… it's his second favorite scent with honey being his all time favorite.

Then he then feels another person sit on the couch. He looks to his left and sees that it's Robin. With a vase full of water in her arms. She then puts it on the table in front of them

"If you like those flowers so much. You can put them in this. It will preserve them for much longer" said Robin

Senri upon hearing this. Makes a slight smile and nods to her and the puts all the flowers in the vase right after closing his journal and putting it away.

"So... Do you like collecting flowers?" said Robin as she isn't expecting someone like him to have an interest in that kind of stuff

"Yes…" said Senri putting the vase onto the table

"Is there a particular reason why you like to do that?" said Robin

"…" said Senri it then hit Robin again.. she forgot he will most likely only answer yes and no questions. Senri began to think back to his childhood days with Crystala for a few seconds.

Robin then gets up from the couch

"I'll see you later" said Robin as she walks downstairs.

After a day like this Senri began to wonder what he should do now as he sits back on the couch…. Though he feels like he is forgetting something…. It's in the top of his tongue but he just could get it out…

Then he hears footsteps coming up the steps. At first he thought it would be Robin but he found himself wrong when it turns out be Sully

"There you are. Robin said you would be here" said Sully

"?" said Senri

"Don't you remember?" said Sully "I challenged you to a spar"

"…" said Senri as he now remembers that this was the very thing he forgot. He gets up and nods to her.

"Oh good! I hope your ready" said Sully

Senri just wanted to get this over with as Sully leads him downstairs and into what appears to be a training room. He looks around to see dummies, wood swords, punching bags, chairs. The typical medieval training room that was lit by a few candles

He also began to notice Kellam, Virion, and Vaike seemingly waiting for them.

"Vaike is happy that Senri arrived" said Vaike tossing them a couple wooden swords

"Ill just let you know. I've beaten many boys like you before" said Sully

Senri truly doesn't know how to respond to that

"You can do it my pretty" said Virion

"Don't get weird" said Sully pointing the wooden sword at his neck causing him to flinch a bit causing Vaike to slightly chuckle

Senri then began to examine the wood swords he held for a moment before walking towards Sully s she stood on what appears to be a training map.

Sully then rushes Senri and attempts to whack in the head. Senri sees this coming and ducks from it. Senri then responds by attempting to striker her twice the wooden sword which she was able to block it. She then tries to sweep his legs but right when he leg his own. He did not fall down like she was expecting. The two other people that could handle an attack like that is Frederick and Kellam…

Senri then tried to bonk her in the head only to clash wooden swords with her… she then attempted to force See to back. But he barely budged…

Sully was a bit impressed. Most of the guys she had fought (including Chrom) she has been able to take down once. And so far the only two friends of hers that she has ever fought hasn't been beaten. Which again is Frederick and Kellam

After she failed in getting Senri to stumble back. Senri then takes this chance to force her back causing her to stumble. He then tries to stab at her only for each attempt to get blocked by her wooden sword.

As they continued to fight. Virion continued rooting for Sully while Kellam rooted for Senri. And then Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick enter the room

"Whoah what's going on here?" said Chrom

"They appear to be sparring" said Frederick as Sully takes a hit to her arm

"I can see that" said Lissa as Senri takes a hit to his torso

"You think she will actually beat him?" said Frederick

"Out of everything I've seen them both do. I'd say 50/50." Said Chrom

"Didn't you say that about Stahl when he sparred with Sully?" said Lissa

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure that was different" said Chrom. Little did they know… Kellam was trying to call to them. Only to be unintentionally ignored. Making him sweatdrop.

Upon taking two more hits from Sully. Senri then slashes her wooden sword out of her hand and pointed his wooden sword at her neck

"Whoah. He actually did it" said Chrom

"Grr. I'll beat you next time. And you can count on it" said Sully huffing and puffing

"…" said Senri also huffing and puffing as he tosses the sword to the side and begins to walk off the mat

"Good job Senri" said Kellam as Senri takes a seat to catch his breath seeing Chrom and tothers leave. Leaving only him and Kellam.

"…" said Senri in response. He felt very burnt out…

"It's been a while since she has been beaten by someone who isn't Frederick. Did you know" said Kellam as Senri shakes his head in response

"*sigh* seeing you fight like that makes me want to give it a shot. If only if I will get noticed enough for it" said Kellam "Though I'm surprised you fight in those clothes.."

"…" says Senri as he looks at his outfit. It looks fine to him…. Ok maybe not that fine since it might need to get washed soon….

"Whelp. IIts getting late. I'll see you tomorrow pal" said Kellam waving at Senri goodbye

Senri looks our the window and sees that it's pitch black. Senri decided that probably one more night is fine with these…. Then it's gotta get washed..

**Later**

Senri slumps onto the couch and sits for a while. He then gets his journal and began to look where he left off where he was writing…

He begins to writes about what he has forgotten to wrote earlier and the last touches upon events he has written… then after he finishes. He then takes out one of the flowers from the vase and begins to sniff of for a few moments…

Doing this makes his homesick feeling get bigger. After a few days in a strange new place.. he still misses his home… he then puts the flower back in the vase with the others and puts his journal away. He begins to wonder what he should do for the further time he is here…. Should he stay and fight in Chrom's army? Just leave him and be a loner once again?... Go on adventures without his friends?...

For now Senri decided it would be best to play it safe and stay with Chrom's army until he gets a better grip of where he is and what is here….

He then begins to lay down and let himself into a somewhat stressful slumber….. but however. As he remembers in his dream with Cooro… it seems that him and the others are fine since Cooro was only referring to him….

It begins to slightly ease him as he continues to try to fall asleep. However it might be doing the trick… and he knows those three are strong and are able to handle a bunch of things without him…. Even if it's not very often.

_Dreamscape_

_Senri sees nothing but pale white grass… and an even paler sky… but then. Color starts to seep in… making the grass look lush and healthy as trees started to grow out of parts of the ground really fast…. He looks behind him to see where the source of the color is…. _

_He squints his visible eye to get a better look at what's going on.. he sees what appears to be a very fancy castle. He looks up in the sky as it is clear blue and every cloud is shaped like a dress_

_He is now getting very familiar vibes…._

_He looks to see.. three familiar people…. He walks over to get a closer look… he sees that it's Nana, Husky, and Cooro all happily skipping through_

_But something felt off again… like his previous dream when he saw Cooro.. the he sees Cooro and Husky disappear… as the trees start to grow ominously. Seeing this had left Nana shocked… _

_Then within a few moments.. he realized…. This is what Nana fears…. Could he have a connection through dreams with her now?_

_But the feeling of wrongness continued to affect Senri. He then feels a wooden hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see that a very dead and sinister looking tree who for some reason has a smug face. And has another arm hoping to bring him into it's.. hole? _

_Senri isn't phased by this at all. He then grabs the wooden that's on him and simply clenched it causing it to break apart hurting the tree. Making it retract it's other arm. After this he could hear a faint voice _

"_P-Please get away from me!" he recognized that voice as Nana's. Out of instinct he sprints towards the direction of the voice. _

_Getting past every tree and growling wolves. Senri notices she is being chased by… some guy who moves like he's drunk_

"_You lil' brat! I'll bash yer bonies out" said the man with a very slurred voice…._

_Then it hits him… she's dreaming of her father trying to kill her again… and the feeling that this is not his dream gets even bigger. _

_Senri then manages to catch up to them making Nana turn her attention to him in surprise. Making her father turn around in curiosity. And then receives a very powerful punch to the face knocking him out cold_

"_S-Senri?" said Nana getting up on her feet and slowly walking over to him. Senri nods in response as he then picks her up and then began to walk down a path "Senri… how you here?_

"… _I don't know" said She to as he uses his sword to chop whatever branch was in the way and whatever tree tried to grab them_

"_But I'm glad you came" said Nana holding onto him…. "You know… even you're a dream… I feel like you must know this" _

"_?" Senri as he his suspicions just got confirmed…. Though it got him to wonder…. Will it happen again? What is going on? How is this even happening? If this was his dream. The world would have some idea of who he is .. but yet he's just… here.._

"_When you…. Disappeared at the mountain… I thought I would never see you again other than my dreams… you seem so real though I'm sure you won't ever come back…." Said Nana as she tries to keep herself from crying…. _

"…_.did Cooro tell you anything new?" said Senri our of instinct_

"_!" said Nana spreading her wings and flying a few feet away from him… "H-How would you know th-that? Yo-Your j-just a dream!" nervously_

"…" _said Senri. So Cooro didn't let him down…. But this also got him somewhat excited as he is using a way to communicate with his friends… now he does not know what to do. If he were to persist that it's really him. She will only become more paranoid of him… but at least it distracts her from her nightmare._

_Senri then turns around and walks away_

"_H-hey wait!" said Nana as she flies right at him_

"…" _said Senri_

"_If your really Senri. Then who gave me this flower?" said Nana_

"…_..Rose" said Senri. This appeared to convince her as she widens her eyes and all her paranoia of him disappears_

"_You… really are him.." said Nana "AH SEEENRI!" she then tackles him into a hug. He then responds by ruffling her hair.. "You have no idea how much I miss you"_

"…" _said Senri making a lone tear go down his face.. his 'death' may have devastated them even though they survived…. "I'm sorry" _

"_No need… it was my fault.. I pressured Senri into accepting that phonie's 'job' for us" said Nana as she manages to keep herself together "But we did catch him.. it's just that… without you it's just not the same"_

"…" _said Senri as he returns her hug."...Tell Cooro…. I'm glad he did my favor….." _

_Senri then see himself start to disappear_

"_S-Senri? Where are you going" said Nana_

"…_Don't worry" said Senri reassuring her "Ill see you again sooner or later.." making some her tearsgie away_

"_You promise?" Said Nana holding out her pinkie finger_

"…_I promise" said Senri as they interlock their pinkie fingers for a pinkie promise. _

"_I miss you" said Nana holding on to him_

"…_Me too…. Be a strong girl for me. Ok?" Said Senri out of instinct_

"_Got it" said Nana as she watches him fully disappear leaving her with her own dream.._

_Dreamscape end_

Suddenly a bright light flashes into Senri's face making him wake up. He looks around to see he is still on the couch….. he looks and sees that light is from an open window..

Now that he truly has been apparently dream jumping… he starts to think… what other strange things he will come across once again…

Now…. He wonders of he is truly ready for what's to come

**To be continued**

**Well if this seems like a chapter. Then that's up to you. I just you all to know. That we are just getting into the juicy parts.(well.. juicy in my own opinion) **

**You guys have made me so happy :) I actually didn't expect anyone to bother to care to read this. But I'm glad there are some people still willing to put up with the +Anima fics. **

**I'm so sorry for my 2 month absence. But to tell you my excuse. Is that most my time has been dedicated to one of my other stories "Innocence & Instinct"**

**Trivia**

**1: As done of you can tell. I've put some emphasis on the character Kellam. I just want you all to know that he needs some love. That's why I have Senri be the only one (so far) that actually sees him. **

**For any of you who are curious. I suggest looking up Kellam's backstory. Then I'm pretty sure you would understand why**

**2: Most of the things that happened is inspired by folk, gothic, and country music. Ranging from Johnny Cash to Cat Stevens (His earlier stuff) **

**3: The title of this chapter is a reference to my one of my favorite Type O Negative songs. However I highly suggest never look up their first two albums. I learned that the hard way.**

**4: I hope 10.2k words will make up for my absence**

**5: Fun fact most of this chapter has been written for the past week. **

**6: we are at chapter 2. And yet we are the second biggest word count (When it comes to the stories that genuinely involve +Anima) already. At just 19k in just two chapters. **

**So please leave a review. It'll help motivate me to write more**

**Next up: Place Beyond the Sun**


	3. Place Beyond The Sun

**Place Beyond the Sun**

**Kerrowe – No this isn't dead. But I'm sorry if my two month absence made you think that**

**Doctor3027 – I can guarantee you he will.. as for how. And who. We will wait and see. And thank you :)**

**Ceridwen Lucius – thank you so much for your kind words :) you have no idea how much it means to me that you review **

**Though I must warn ya. Other than my…. Extra long absence. I made the writing mistake of having Chrom and the gang going back to Ylisse. When they should've stayed in Regina Ferox. I'm sorry. -_-**

**And the worse part is my life is only going to get busier. So expect slow updates. **

**And if this chapter seems fast compared to the other two. Then that's up to you. **

**Unto thine stowy**

Senri sleeps on the couch after a long day of traveling to a snowy place and back. But as he slept he had a feeling that he will have to go back there. He didn't know why but he just did. As he continues to sleep onto the couch. The paper drawing of him and his friends slips out of his pocket

Meanwhile. Robin wakes up from the chair she slept in. And walked down into the room she knew Senri sleeps in. At first she thought he would be awake. But when she checked. She was wrong. She was just about to leave him be until she sees the piece of paper that fell onto the floor

Assuming that the paper is Senri's. She then walks over and picks it up. Right when she was going to put it in Senri's pocket before she had the sudden urge to unfold it. She stared at it for a moment until her curiosity got the better of her and slowly unfolded it.

When she did. She saw the crudely drawn picture of Senri and three children she doesn't recognize, or at least she thinks they are children due to him being drawn significantly taller than them. It got her to wonder. Did Senri draw this? Who are those kids? A bunch of questions surfaced in her mind but knowing how stoic Senri is. He probably won't answer any of them. She then folds the picture back the way it was before gently putting in Senri's pocket before leaving.

Luckily Senri wasn't even aware of it all. And Robin felt bad as she promised herself that she won't snoop into his personal stuff further. Even if it slightly intrigues her. Though she secretly hopes he will open up eventually. Though it still got her to wonder who were the other people drawn

Senri starts to wake up as the light shines into his eyes. He has a love/hate relationship with that because not only is it annoying. But it is how Cooro occasionally wakes him up.

_Wakey wakey Senri! You don't want to miss a great day do you? _

Senri gets up and looks at the pot of flowers. They still looked pretty good. He then proceeded to sniff them to hopefully make him feel a bit better. He then contemplates to himself of he should block the window that woke him up before deciding to leave it.

He walks downstairs hoping there are probably some muffins left. Or something just as good. He looks around but did not see anything other than Robin reading a book.

"Looking for something?" said Robin as Senri shrugs his shoulders in response "Welp. I couldn't find anything" as Senri makes a slightly sad face at her before taking a seat across from her and starts reading his journal

They hear a knock upon the door and when it opened Lissa and Maribelle entered and did not look surprised when they saw Robin and Senri

"I knew you two were in here." Said Lissa "You guys get breakfast?" As Robin and Senri shake their heads in response "Huu… You two really need to know where everything is" shaking her head. Maribelle then proceeded to inspect Senri again

"Hmm…" said Maribelle as she sort of likes his style. Even if it's something she has never seen before. But he gave off weird yet familiar vibes. It's on the top of her tongue but she can't seem to get it out. However her stare makes Senri feel a bit awkward as he uses his journal to hide his face.

"Maribelle your staring at him" said Lissa "I think your making him nervous" As she wonders why Maribelle would stare at him longer than she would stare at other people. But her words fell on deaf ears. "MARIBELLE"

"Huh?" said Maribelle as Lissa snaps her out of staring. "Oh I'm sorry" as she backs away

"Your starting to scare him" said Lissa as Senri gets a slight sweatdrop "But you guys gotta head over. Chrom is heading back to Regina Ferox"

"What!? But didn't we just go there already!?" Said Robin as Senri starts to slightly pale

"Yeah about that… There are a few things Chrom forgot to do" said Lissa twiddling her fingers as Robin facepalms.

"He's forgetful brother sometimes. But I love him." Said Lissa "But we can't him waiting" as she leads them all to see Chrom and the others seemingly waiting for them.

"Hey guys you ready?" said Chrom as he expects to get a scolding due to how early it is

"We haven't even eaten yet" said Robin as she reads her time book while Senri nods in agreement. Senri was just about go back inside until Chrom said

"But you mustn't worry. We got some food you can have on the way"

This made Senri stop in his tracks as he then hurried towards Chrom.

"I guess's someone is hungry" said Chrom digging into his bag and pulling out a little mutton and handing it to Senri. Then he hands Robin another mutton. And watched them both start to eat "Alright you guys. Let's go."

Chrom, Stahl, Senri, Robin, Frederick, Lissa, Virion, and Maribelle then began to make their way following the same path they used earlier.

**Later**

"The coldness. It always has a sense of beauty to it" said Maribelle aloud as she looks at everyone else.

"Brr… I'm j-just shiveri-ing" said Lissa as she holds onto Frederick's horse for warmth once again "How come I had to come if Chrom could do it himself?"

"Lady Lissa. Don't you already remember?" said Frederick

"I know. It's just that. It'd be nice to have a break sometimes" said Lissa as she realized she forgot her jacket. Again. She resisted her urge to facepalm as she continued to hold onto Frederick's horse tighter for warmth

Senri watches them all converse as he gets his journal and starts to write in it. He begins to write about how things were slightly annoying. But nice at the same time as he describes how different the snowy land is here compared to home

When he finishes describing his surroundings. He looks to see that Kellam is following close behind. Causing him to glance at Kellam

"Hello Senri. Did you have a rough morning?" said Kellam feeling glad that he finally got to talk to someone that genuinely notices him. But also slightly curious about Senri's journal

"…" said Senri as he shrugs his shoulders in response. He then notices that Kellam is trying to take a slight peek. He then closes his journal in response and puts it away. He looks upon the ground to see many of the gorgeous flowers he grabbed earlier

He heavily resisted his urge to grab some more of them. He then sees their destination up ahead.

"Man it feels like we've been walking forever" said Lissa as she suddenly had a surge of energy to continue going upon seeing how close the gates are "Wait. They shouldn't attack us this this time this time right?"

"No they should not" said Chrom "But if they do. There should be more soldiers that know we're friendly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Lissa

"Im saying if they attack there should be soldier to tell them to stop" said Chrom as they all reached further onto the gate which has two guards

"Prince Chrom. We've been expecting you and your friends" said one of the guards as he points his spear inside the gate while the other looks like he's dozing off

Right when everyone was walking in. Senri then realized. That guard was the archer that he was just about to kill before Lissa stopped him. Upon seeing him the guard said nothing and tried to avoid eye contact with Senri

This tells Senri that he is probably scared of his presence. But right now We to couldn't care less as many of the guards that were at the gates were the same ones he had fought earlier. Even the guy he punched in the gut was still there with his dented armor.

Upon walking further through the gate. He saw Raimi seemingly waiting for him and the others. He narrowed his eye at her because he was suspicious that she will probably lead another attack upon them.

Raimi upon seeing Senri noticed he possibly is hostile and wanted to avoid talking to him. She knew what she did would piss off a lot of people. And she knew there are some people would still be mad. Though luckily he wasn't walking as fast as Chrom

"Prince Chrom" said Raimi "We've been expecting you. Please, come with me I'll lead you there"

**Later**

"Is this some sort of castle?" thought Senri looking around as the entire gang stood and watched Chrom, Frederick, Robin, and Lissa converse with a woman

Virion, and Stahl were busy talking while Maribelle

"Ah. I can't remember if I have been here or not. But I truly like it so far" said Maribelle looking around

"Oh my goodness Senri. That girl they are talking too." Said Kellam as Senri looks at him and looks at the woman talking to Chrom "Do you know who that is?"

Senri shakes his head in response. This surprised Kellam that he doesn't know the woman.

"That's Flavia. One of the khans" said Kellam

"…khans?" said Senri

"Howare you-" said Kellam

"Senri. Why are you starting that that wall for so long?" said Maribelle not noticing Kellam at all. Then Chrom approached them

"Hey guys. How would you like to fight in a tournament?" said Chrom

Upon hearing this. Virion shakes his head while Stahl's face starts to pale

"Stahl?" said Chrom as he shakes his head and takes a bunch of steps back. Then he looks upon Senri. But since he doesn't see Kellam. He thinks Senri is staring at a wall. "Hey Senri" this catches Senri's attention "how would you like to be in a competition?"

Senri shrugs his shoulder in response

"I would like to be in a competition" said Kellam only to be unintentionally ignored making him sigh in disappointment

"I take that as a yes" said Chrom. Then the woman proceeded to walk over to Senri

"Hello there. I see you have lots of friends to be my champions?" said the woman

"Uhh…. Flavia…. Other than Frederick and I….. it's only him" said Chrom pushing his two fingers together referring to Senri.

Senri felt everyone's eye look at him.

"…?" said Senri looking around at everyone as the woman now named Flavia approaches him

"And what is your name?" said Flavia

"…" said Senri feeling slightly nervous

"Oh his name is Senri. He is the strong and silent type" said Chrom

"Hmm. If what he says is true. Then I like you already. Not only that. You remind me of Lon'qu" said Flavia "Though you don't appear to be bothered by women as much as he is"

"…" said Senri at the random mention of some guy called 'Lon'qu'

"But we must not dilly dally. The tournament is nigh. I hope you are really good at fighting" said Flavia as she gestures for Chrom, Frederick and Senri to follow her

"We'll see you at the tournament Chrom" said Lissa

"Go get them you guys" said Stahl

"Good luck Senri" said Robin

"Go knock them down" said Maribelle "I wonder what you'd skills are Senri" she thought

As Senri follows Flavia he takes his journal and starts to write he has been chosen to fight a tournament with two of his new friends. He really doesn't know what to write about Flavia other than she has met possibly a similar person to himself

**Later**

"Alright boys. We are here. Just go through there and the tournament starts soon" said Flavia walking away from them

"Alright boys. You know what to do." Said Chrom as Frederick nods in response. And Senri decides to nod as well. Even if he doesn't know what Chrom said meant.. unless he means 'Do your best'

The trio could hear lots of cheering people outside. When they walked out. They saw many different champions waiting for the tournament to officially start.

Senri was about to charge straight on until Frederick puts his arm out in front of him

"Senri. Wait for the flare" said Frederick

Meanwhile upon the otherside. The masked 'man' sees Chrom Frederick and Senri waiting for tournament to start

"Father. Uncle. I wish you the best" 'he' thought "…..I still don't understand why You decided to join father on this tournament…". "….. I wonder if father sees me"

Chrom sees the masked 'man' and narrows his eyes at 'him'

"Yup. He saw me" thought the masked 'man' as when the flare shot up in the air. The crowd cheered in anticipation as all the fighters began to… well. Fight.

Chrom proceeded to run straight towards the masked 'man' while Frederick fights off a heavily armored man

Senri was just about to run towards a random fight until something grazed his side.

"Erk!" said Senri putting one hand on his injury and using the other to unsheath his machete. He sees the man that shot him and glares at him. And sprints right towards him

The man then shoots another arrow at Senri. Only for Senri to sidestep it. Right when he reavh the man he stabs him right in the abdomen

"AUGH!" said the man as Senri pulls his machete out and watched him collapse. Luckily Senri's clothes is keeping himself from bleeding out. Evening it stings.

A heavily armored man then sets his sights on Senri and charges right at him. Senri hears the man's steps and turns around. The armored man tries to slice him with his sword.

Senri grabs the armored man's arm causing him to drop his sword. Senri then cuts the belts that keeps part of the man's armored together

"!" said the man as he then gets socked in the jaw by Senri. After punching him. Senri ran behind some rocks to get out of view of more fighters. He gets a better look at his cut from the arrow and put pressure on it before taking a peek from the rock

When he did he nearly gets hit by a fireball shots by a mage. Senri hasn't really fought in tournaments like this. But he sure has fought like he has before

Suddenly an assassin throws a very stealthy knife at Senri. Senri then uses his machete to seat the knife right back. The knife nearly got the assassin in the foot as he jumps back before getting two more and ran at Senri

The assassin clashes both of his knives at Senri's machete but luckily wasn't able to push him back. Senri then slides his machete giving the assassin a cut in his torso as he then falls down

**Meanwhile**

"Go Chrom!" said Lissa

"Knock em dead Chrom!" said Stahl holding a little flag representing Flavia

"Senri is hurt… I just hope he will make it through" thought Robin

"Oh if only Sully where here. She would make a fine fighter in this" said Virion as Robin sweatdrops at him

"Mm… it seems Senri is a very formidable fighter. Even with an injury like that" thought Maribelle

"Go get them guys" said Kellam as Maribelle manages to hear him

"!- K-Kellam! Dear heavens. Is it really gentlemanly to sneak on a lady like that!?" said Maribelle

Kellam then facepalms in response

**Back to Senri**

Senri clashes his machete with a knight. After a moment of pushing. The knight was able to knock Senri's machete out of his hand.

He then proceeded to slash at Senri. Luckily he caught it. But he caught the blade in his hand. He had not felt this sensation of pain for a while. Everyone is bringing their A game here. And he has clearly seen it's intent to kill

He doesn't want to go down. He then uses his strength to bend the sword closer to the knight's face much to the Knight's surprise

"What strength-" said the knight before Senri gives him a good kick knocking him away. Senri looks around himself to look for any archers or mages that set their sights on him. Luckily those he did see where not targeting him

He then dashes to grab his machete while leaving a small trail of blood from the injuries to his side. He sees that Chrom and Frederick seem to be doing fine and not in need of assistance

Then two fighters set their sights on Senri and tried to charge at him. But before they could one of them gets hit by a big stone taking him out. Then the other gets take out by another stone

Senri quickly finds the direction where the stone is. Then one stone came flying tight at him. He then catches it and throws it back. He could then hear a loud "Oof" sound

He then hears a footstep. He turns around to see that it's the masked 'man' charging right at him and to 'his' surprise Senri managed to perfectly black the attack. Even if 'he' was not intending to kill him.

The masked 'man' then jumped back and ran right toward Chrom. Making Senri slightly paranoid if 'he' was a distraction. But luckily. There are not many fighters still standing. Looking over at Chrom. He still seems to be holding his own against the masked 'man'

He then realized something he hasn't done in a while his entire time here….. in fact. He feels stupid not using it earlier. He then turns his arm (the one that didn't get cut by the sword) into a bearclaw as he dashes towards 5 fighters

"A taguel?!" said one of the remaining fighters before he gets slashed by Senri. Before going on to punch another really hard

The third fighter tried to whack Senri with his staff only for Senri to chop the staff as he grabs him and throws him onto the other two. When they hit the ground. Senri kicks the both of them in the heads knocking them out.

Upon doing it Senri turns his arm back to normal and examines his other hand. It still hurt really bad. Both his hand and his side. He looks to see that Chrom and Frederick had finished off every person that were still standing. Even the masked 'man'

However. Nobody other than the 5 men that Senri fought actually saw his arm's transformation

The masked 'man' then dashes for the exit. But got a good look at Senri before sprinting as fast as 'he' could. Senri could only wonder where 'he' was going.

Then. Robin and the others ran right towards him to catch up… Kellam, Robin, and Maribelle went to Senri while everyone else went to Chrom and Senri

"Senri. Let me see your injuries" said Maribelle

"…" said Senri

"Please?" said Maribelle

Senri then reluctantly shows her his cut hand

"Dear goodness Senri. You were cut by a sword with an enchantment" said Maribelle as she inspects his cut hand. She then grabs a roll of bandages and wrapped it around his hand. He then twitches due to the stinging sensation "Stop twitching"

"And what died the enchantment mean?" said Robin

"It means that healing potions or magic cannot help. It's got to heal on its own" said Maribelle "Luckily it's nothing serious, now is there anything-" as he notices the red spot in Senri's clothes "stand still"

Robin and Kellam watched in awkwardness as they watched Maribelle inspect Senri's other injury

"Ok. Luckily whatever hit you there wasn't enchanted. Drink this" said Maribelle handing him a small potion. Senri drinks it and felt his cut heal itself to perfect health

"We're all good now" said Maribelle. Then the others stared to walk towards them

"C'mon you guys. Let's celebrate our victory. And new allies" said Chrom

Senri surely hoped that meant that there are some good stuff to eat as he gets up

"Hey Senri" said Kellam

"?" said Senri looking over at him

"You did a great job" said Kellam as Senri smiles in response

**Later**

Senri and the gang were at a buffet celebrating the victory. Though he looked at all there is hoping to eat and what he saw filled him with much excitement…. Inside. His eye was filled with stars when he read the label

'honeybread' Senri tasted bread with honey . But never any honey flavored bread…. Unless those muffins count. But they don't in this case

Senri grabbed a few and ate some. They tasted amazing though they tasted different…. Like another exotic flavor. This made his urge to explore the world grow bigger as he continues to wonder what other amazing tasting honey there is

"Senri!" said Chrom wrapping his arm around him "Man you and Frederick did amazing fighting those other guys off. We couldn't have done it without each other"

Senri makes a slight smile and nods in agreement as Chrom takes his arm off and proceeded to talk with Flavia

While everyone continued to converse Senri grabs his journal and begins to write about how the tournament went and all the food in the celebration upon finishing writing. He reaches into his pocket to grab and unfold the crudely drawn picture of him and his friends..

He gives a slight frown knowing that they won't be able to join him for an event like this. Sure he probably avoided all of Cooro's shenanigans but it's just not the same without the problems caused by him…

And the fact that Nana would look at everything for the style. And run or fly around.. it still wasn't the same without her doing that…

And without Husky's rudeness and antisocial attitude sometimes lands him into trouble. It still wasn't the same with whoever he pisses off….

In fact. It will never be the same without them. He still could only wonder and hope about what they do without him….

He folds the picture and puts it in his pocket and puts away his journal before getting approached by Robin

"Hey Senri. How are you enjoying the party?" said Robin as Senri shrugs in response "Hmm… I guess that's ok. But it's always good to manage what we have"

"…" said Senri thinking about what she said. He looks at her and slightly turns his head at her

"You know. After everything that has happened. We got to towards the future. Now that thanks to you, Chrom and Frederick. We are able to have more soldiers to help defend Ylisse and stop a war that could potentially be happening"

"…." Said Senri

"Yeah I know. It a lot to take in. But I got to say. You have been a huge help to us" said Robin. This made Senri give her a smile as she then waves to him before walking away as he nods in response

After that Senri proceeded to hopefully get more of that honey bread. Only to see one slice left. He quickly hurried over it.

When he was about to grab it. He stops and freezes when he sees another hand attempt to grab it as well. While also freezing when the person it belonged saw Senri.

It is a very tall amdstoic looking man probably around 6'1 or 6'2 tall and possibly in his kid 20s.

They both proceeded to stare each other down for the last of the bread.

"…" said Lon'qu narrowing his eyes at Senri

"…" said Senri narrowing his eye at Lon'qu

**Meanwhile**

"Man. Of I knew you guys could fight like that" said Flavia to Chrom "I would've tried to-"

"Lon'qu that's our champion!"

"Senri be careful!"

"-…huh?" said Flavia as she and Chrom wonder why they heard those yells and look toward the source. They ended up seeing Lon'qu budding heads with Senri for a piece of bread that is both in their hands

"Huh. I thought they would get along" said Flavia as she hears them growl at each other

"Same here. But I'm sure they'll come around" said Chrom taking a dip from his drink

**Meanwhile**

"Tsk tsk. You always hated it when people take the last of your favorite food. I guess some things never change" thought the masked 'man' as 'he' watches Senri get into a fight with Lon'qu while Robin and Chrom try to stop them both from fighting

'he' begins to think of all the things that 'he' had gone through so far

"You never told me if you got to see them again… maybe I can help you with that" thought the masked 'man' as 'he' makes a smile before looking into Chrom "Father. I hope I won't fail you"

**Back to Senri**

Senri continued to bud heads with Lon'Qu until Lissa and Robin started to approach. Making Lon'Qu slight back away ripping the bread in half with him holding one half with Senri holding the other.

"That was easy" said Lissa as she didn't expect Lon'qu to react the way he did when she and Robin approached him and Senri

"Senri. You can't be fighting with your comrades over stuff like this" said Robin scolding Senri

"…" said Senri not caring at all as he munches on the bread

"Are you even listening to me at all?" said Robin thinking Senri didn't hear her at all "Hey!" As she puffs her cheeks when Senri didn't give her a glance while Lissa shakes her head at the attempt

"I think we should all head out" said Lissa gaining both Robin's and Senri's attention

"Are we going to have to walk all the way back here tomorrow?" said Robin

"Nope. When I asked Chrom about it. He said our work here is done." Said Lissa as the gang begins to get ready to leave

When Senri was about to be the first to leave through the door. He sees a pot full of black flowers. He takes one of them and puts it in his journal. And when he looked at the door. He realized he is the last one to leave. Making him hurry to catch up to everyone

**Later**

"Hey Senri?" said Lissa as they all walked through the forest as their destination draws closer and closer

"?" said Senri

"I wanted to ask…. How were you able to do it? How are you able to have so much strength to bend that sword despite holding onto it's blade?" said Lissa

"…." Said Senri as he shrugs

"That's all? Only intense training can get you ability to bend it. Despite the cut it did to your hand" said Lissa as Senri looks at his cut hand for a moment and back at her

Senri never really did much training.. at least training that he could remember. All his life. He has been able to move really heavy things with mostly ease. And yet the people both in his own home and here seemed surprised at it

Like when he was able to run really fast despite his leg being chained to a huge rock. Just to get to Crystala. Or when he was able to kill some very tough skinned birds which happened to be the same day he met Rose. And now that he remembers bending that knight's sword despite it cutting into his hand.

His strength has always been apart of his life. But he really doesn't know how long it has.

"With amazing strength like that. Many kingdoms will seek you out If you were only a wanderer" said Lissa "We were only lucky to get someone like you in our side"

"…" said Senri as they reached the gates and into the capital as the day gets darker and darker and went all the way to their base

Upon arriving. Everyone but Robin departs to go to wherever they are staying. Everyone seemed so tired they barely spoke at all other than waving to each other

"I guess it's just you and me again" said Robin as they both entered the place "G'night" as she walks up upon the stairs

Senri proceeds to get onto the couch and grab his journal. First he examines the new flower he got. Before writing further on what happened at the tournament. After that he writes about the celebration and all the food that was there. He surely knew his friends would love to see them.

As he he continues to write he takes a glance at his flowers from the cold forest. Their presence soothed him a bit. … Even if it's not as soothing as honey.

After stopping writing and putting his journal away, the thought of traveling to new places interested Senri further and further. Thinking about all the adventure, people, food, and delicious honey he could possibly see.

Though he still felt the stinging sensation in his hand. He briefly unwraps it to see how much it's healed. It still hurts and is still bleeding. He proceeds to lick it untill the blood stopped flowing before rewrapping it.

It still sting. But not as much. He lays down upon the couch and behind to let the sleep take him away

_**Dreamscape**_

_Senri finds himself on a land with the sea nearby. He looks around to see a bright sunny day. It got Senri to wonder. Is this his own dream this time? Or this someone else's?_

_But if this were not his own. And judging by the past two days. He has a pretty good guess. Be looks afar to see a house nearby_

_He walks towards the house he could hear chatter from familiar voices. He takes a closer look to see another kid. But his guess was right… Husky_

_He sees Husky hug a woman whom Senri recognizes as Husky's own mother. Senri by now could tell that this dream isn't his own. They both don't appear to notice him at all. Husky then proceeded to run over to what appears to be a well with a bucket. _

_Senri walked over to him. Sure it was super random. But Senri wanted to know if his assumption was right. _

_Husky put a bucket onto the water to collect a small portion, when he did. He sees a reflection of Senri staring at him_

"_!" said Husky dropping the bucket at the sudden appearance of Senri. He turns around to see Senri seemingly behind him "S-Senri?" as Senri nods to him in response "So this isn't a dream?"_

"…_You could say. I'm… visiting your dream" said Senri out of instinct as Husky gives him a weird look_

"_You sure seem more talkative than normal." Said Husky "How do I know you're the real Senri?" as he looks at Senri suspiciously_

"…_Did Cooro and Nana tell you about my presence?" said Senri causing Husky's eyes to widen_

"_You…. Really are him…" said Husky as a tear goes down his "B-But how are you here? Are you still alive? Why aren't you with us!?"_

"…_..I don't know… But I've been appearing to you and the others somehow…." Said Senri as he takes a knew to meet Husky's height "But...I'm not sure if I'm even alive or not….. I feel like I am… But I don't know. I see new people. And yet as I go further and further to where I currently am….. It's like I'm somewhere else entirely…." Then Husky pulls him into a hug. But he could also hear a slight sob coming from him._

"_I wish the others can see this.. I wish you are still here" said Husky "Crystala still misses you.." ashe ties to force himself to not cry_

"_Shh…. I know you are hurting. And it's hard. But it's harder to ignore it…. From the moment I wasn't with you anymore. I couldn't imagine the pain all three of you went through." Said Senri as Husky starts to cry. Senri looks down to fight that he is starting to disappear_

"_I want you stay" said Husky_

"… _It's ok Husky… But…. If you miss me that much….. Let be the fire inside your head. Until you can accept what happened. I'm sure I'll see you again someday…. But I'm sure it's not too far" said Senri as he hugged tightly onto Husky_

_Senri then reached into his pocket and grabbed the crudely drawn picture of himself and the others and hands it to Husky before he fully disappeared._

_When he did. Husky looked at the paper with curiosity before unfolding it. He saw the crudely drawn picture as both his eyes start to water as he holds onto it tightly_

_Dreamscape end_

Senri wakes up to check his pocket. When he realized nothing was in there. His mind went into instant panic until he remembered in his dream he gave it Husky

Though it made him wonder if someone took it. But the thing was. Robin probably wouldn't want a crudely drawn picture…. She doesn't seem like the person to. And now that he thinks of it. It gives him a bit if a headache

He puts his hand on his head in hopes of easing the pain. But after his heart to heart with Husky. An the fact he spoke significantly more than he is used too. It makes him wonder. Is he really dead?

All these questions over what just happened continued to bother him. He looks upon the vanilla flowers. He begins to sniff them to get their soothing scent even though it's not honey. It's the next best thing. Cold Vanilla

He looked around the room. He saw no evidence of anyone other than himself in this room... He dogs through the could to see if it slipped out. And found nothing. As he continued looking around Robin came in wondering what Senri is doing

"Senri? Are you looking for something?" said Robin curiously as she seemed Senri looking around

"…." Said Senri as he stops looking thinking he can do it later. He then shakes his head at her before taking a seat on the couch

"Senri?..." said Robin

"…." Said Senri shaking his head as he went downstairs as Robin follows him, she watched as he looked through the drawers and pantry. This tells her he must think someone must've put something in there.

"Is he looking for good again?" thought Robin

Senri couldn't think right about what just happened the night. Did he somehow just gave Husky a picture? Upon thinking on this further he feel like he might go insane. After a few more moments of looking, Senri hangs his head in sadness as he gives up looking for his drawing as he walks up the stairs

"Senri are you ok?" said Robin feeling slightly worried about Senri

"…." Said Senri as he sits down upon the couch as he slumps down unable to get up

"C'mon Senri. Maybe we can help you with what you want" said Robin hoping that would make Senri feel better

"…." Said Senri looking at her for a moment then at the ground as Robin then nudges for him to get up. She could already tell he may be feeling down. She then began to think what may help him

She begins to think to herself. What would help Senri feel better as she begins to think of everything she has seen of him and ponders

Then she gets an idea. Senri seems to like flowers… she saw him collect those Vanilla flowers.

"Hey Senri. Maybe there be more flowers for you to collect" sad Robin

This peaked Senri's interest as he looks at her and waits for what she'll say next. But before she could, Lissa, Sully, and Kellam bust through the door and runs right up to the two of them

"ROBIN! ROBIN!" said Lissa

"What I it Lissa?" said Robin realizing that this may be an emergency

"It's Maribelle! She's kidnapped!" said Lissa

This got Robin and Senri to be more alert since a comrade is kidnapped

"And now the king of Plegia is holding her hostage unless we can make a negotiation!" said Lissa

Senri then gets up gaining Robin's attention. He then nods to her as Robin begins to reassure Lissa

"Do not worry. We'll get her back" said Robin "Where is Chrom"

"He's waiting for us outside! We need to hurry!" said Lissa as they all head outside

"They're gonna regret messing with us" said Sully

"Shouldn't we get the others?" said Kellam as he only got Senri's attention "Huuu…. Most of you guys don't listen" as they all began to head "Hey! Wait for me!"

**Later after meeting up with Chrom**

The grouped walked to a location in the mountains waiting for something to happen. Senri felt like this could be a trap as he sees a man and a woman standing far away from them

"Well well we'll. If it isn't prince Chrom. Heh. Pathetic Ylissian" said the man

"Give us back Maribelle!" said Chrom as the Exalt puts her hand in his shoulder

Senri watched them all as they conversed with they conversed with Maribelle's kidnappers. Thought it got him to wonder how she got kidnapped in the first place. He could hear them say something about her crossing into their territory.

Though why would she do that? And frankly Senri didn't really care. He looked afar and he could see many goons of the man who seem to go by "Plagians" start to come to their side. Eventually Senri couldn't stand anymore and ran when no one was expecting it once he saw Chrom take down a plegian that tried to approach him

"Wait Senri!" said Kellam only for his words to fall on deaf ears as he watched Senri run.

One man tried to swing his axe at Senri only for him to step back and used his machete to slash his chest. More goons gathered their swords and started swinging their swords at Senri. Only for each one to basically get bulldozed down

Senri's attacked caused everyone else to go on a full frontal assault to help him out

"if only if He just wait" thought Chrom referring to Senri as he slashes down more goons with Sully

"My My. Chrom has quite the soldier if he is able to do that" said a woman as she watched Senri in slight interest as he took out every plegian goon that got in his way

A few archers were about to shoot Senri until they all got hit by Robin who used her fire magic to send them flying

Senri then sees that the goon that's holding Maribelle with one hand keeping her arms around her back while the other holds and axe to her neck

"Senri!" said Maribelle fearing for her life

"Hold it right there!" says the goon putting his axe closer to Maribelle. Senri then grabs a rock as he then throws it at the man's leg causing the axe to get away from Maribelle

Senri used this chance to slash the axe out of the man's hand causing him to loose his grip on Maribelle so Senri could stab him in the chest with his machete causing him to fall down dead

Then unexpectedly Senri got a hug from Maribelle

"Thank you Senri! I was so scared" said Maribelle before she realized she was hugging him as she then immediately let's go of him and dusts herself off "*Ahem* sorry." With a slightly red face

Meanwhile little did they both know. Robin and Lissa saw that. They both felt a slight fire rise inside upon seeing Maribelle hug Senri.

Senri then begins to lead Maribelle over to where he sees Robin and Lissa. Lissa and Maribelle ran as fast towards each other as they could and hugged each other tightly

"I'm glad your ok. I was worried about about losing my best friend" said Lissa as they released each other

"Im just happy to be alive" said Maribelle

Senri then looked to his side and saw many goons running right for him. He and Robin grabbed their swords and readied themselves

"Girls I think we have company" said Robin to Lissa and Maribelle s they run and began to run towards Chrom

One of the goons then tried to slash Senri only for Senri to cut the blade off his axe before receiving a stab from Senri.

"Is this army and s just full of-". Said Robin as Senri points a certain direction

"dragon" said Senri. He wasn't that all surprised that he is seeing a dragon. Though he is pretty sure he has seem one or two before…. He is more surprised that a man is riding on a dragon

"What?" said Robin looking where Senri is pointing. She sees a man rider on a dragon flying tight towards them. They then jump out of the way to avoid a second from the man's sword. Robin then gets her books and shoots a fireball at the dragon. "Oh….. that's not good"

It ended up being a direct hit as the dragon falls down crashing into more enemy soldiers. Then they look too see more dragon riders flying through the sky as a few of them go in for a dive bomb on both Robin and Senri as they proceeded to constantly duck and dodge all they attacks from the dragon riders

As they ran one of the riders gets shit down by an arrow. They realized it was from Virion who was trying to shoot more of them down. This distracted many of the dragon riders giving Robin and Senri a chance to catch their breath

"*gasp*thanks Virion" said Robin as she takes a seat with Senri behind the rocks to avoid being in the vision of the enemies

"No problem fair maiden. You are safe under my care" said Virion as Robin sweatdrops at what he said. Senri then could see Kellam making his way towards them. And strangely enough. Senri noticed that once again that nobody is noticing Kellam.

This still got him curious to how that is. Kellam is clearly in the sight of the enemy but yet they are doing nothing to him. Nor does his comrades even bother to look at him.

"Senri, you can't just run into an entire army. Clearly you need to be careful" said Kellam as he tries to catch his breath while Senri rolls his eye in response

"Senri. What are you looking at?" said Robin not noticing Kellam.

Senri resisted his urge to facepalm as he points to Kellam. Robin squints her eyes but still didn't notice Kellam

"I still don't see-IT!" said Robin slightly startled when suddenly saw Kellam right next to Senri "Oh! K-Kellam. I'm sorry I didn't notice you there." Said Robin as Kellam sweatdrops

"Did you not see me run towards you guys?" said Kellam

"How does Senri do it?" thought Robin as Senri has the talent of spotting Kellam since he is the stealthiest of the shepherds

"I'm afraid not" said Robin as Virion joins in on them. The four of them see a bunch of knights charging right at them

Senri and Kellam immediately got up and readied their weapons

"Virion do you have any arrows left?" Said Robin

"I'm afraid not little lady" said Virion. Senri narrowed his eyes as the enemies drew closer. He then ran right towards them head on

"Not again…" said Kellam tiredly as he runs up to back up Senri. Due to his ability to not be noticed at all. He was able to knock out a few of the enemy knights

Senri on the other hand went machete blazing at all yes. He hadn't fought like this in a while as he brutally slices an enemy's arm off before driving it up towards a man's spear cutting the blade off making him back away from Senri in fear.

Senri was just about to attack him until another enemy tried to slash down on Senri as he uses his machete to block the attack

As Senri and Kellam continue to fight on leaving less and less enemies willing to fight. Little did they know. The king of Plegia, a man on a dragon, and a woman were watching them all fight

**Meanwhile**

"Heh. It seems they are putting up a fight" said the woman

"Indeed. Commander Orton. Remain here and see how many Ylissians you can kill. J trust you'll make great trouble while we take our leave" said the king of the Plegia as he and the woman leave

"Yes sire" said the man on the dragon now named Orton as he stares at three people in Chrom's army.

Frederick, Chrom, and Senri

"Oooh. So many choices" said Orton as he tries to decide who to fight. He then sets his sights on Frederick and flies straight towards him

**Back to Senri**

Senri takes down the last of the enemies with Kellam

"You think that's the last of them?" said Kellam as Senri shakes his head "Really why's tha-"

*Woosh* went Orton on the dragon flying right past them

"Oh… is that what you meant?" said Kellam as Senri shook his head and sprinted right after Orton

**To Frederick**

"Good God I think that should be the last if them… hey what's that?" said Frederick as he notices Orton flying on his dragon right towards "!" as he then sets his shield

*Clank* went Orton's sword as Frederick managed to block his strike just in time

"Heh. I knew you were promising." Said Orton drawing another sword

"Promising!? You kidnapped one of our own!" Said Frederick as he drives his sword against Orton's leaving a very loud 'clang'

"It brought you here didn't it? Haha!" said Orton as he heard footsteps get louder. He then blocks one strike from Frederick with one of his swords and blocked a strike from an unknown assailant. He then looks at the assailant

He then looks to see that the assailant is Senri.

"Ah. Its you." Said Orton Senri in a mocking manner causing Senri to narrow his eye at him "I was hoping to fight you next. But two for the price of one is even better! LETS DANCE!" as he shoved his swords against Frederick and Senri making Frederick stumble back significantly while Senri barely moved an inch. This slightly surprised Orton. But it only made him a bit mote excited

"Heh. Cyclops" said Orton as Senri readies his machete in response "Number one soldier" making Frederick ready his sword and shield in response.

Orton then runs at Senri trying to slash him many times with both of his swords. But Senri barely manages to keep up with his attacks. Eventually Orton managed to cut Senri's cheek

"!" said Senri feeling the stinging sensation from Orton's sword as he stumbled back. Orton was just about to drive both his swords up Senri's back until Frederick managed to hit him with his shield. Senri put his free hand on his cheek as he looks to see Orton's dragon flying right towards him making him widen his eye

"Good boy" said Orton as he uses both of his swords to continue fighting Frederick. The dragon tries to give Senri a huge chomp as Senri barely dodges it.

But however he wasn't out if the dragon's reach as it used it's feet to snatch him like a hungry eagle to an unaware mouse

"Senri!" said Frederick seeing him get snatched s he is powerless to stop it

This made Senri accidentally drop his machete. He then turned his hand into a bear claw and repeatedly scratched at it's legs. This made the dragon start to fly down towards the ground. Right when they both landed Senri got up and stabbed the dragon directly in the head killing it

He then reverts his hand back to normal began to sprint as fast as he could to get back to Orton and Frederick.

**Meanwhile**

Frederick uses his shield to block an axe thrown at him. He then runs right at Orton clashing swords with him. But Orton managed to make Frederick's shield go flying. But Frederick managed to make Orton lose one of his swords

"This man. I haven't fought someone like him in along time I cannot withstand fighting him any longer" thought Frederick as he notices Orton is getting tired "And he doesn't either"

Frederick tried to think of something to do as Orton and him are probably evenly matched. He must not let him win.

"Just. give up and die. Either way you'll lose" said Orton pointing his sword at Frederick as Frederick dies the same in response. They ran at each other hoping to deal a final blow

***Swing***

After they passed each other. A moment passes by and Frederick falls to his knees and coughs up blood

"Heh. *Gasp* I defeated *wheeze* the Sheep's *gasp* number one soldier *cough*." Said Orton tiredly as he slowly makes his way over to Frederick "I will enjoy this-" as he felt something penetrate his back. He looks at his torso to see a blade right through it. He then began to cough up some blood

"Nice job" said Orton coughing up more blood "Cyclops..." as his executioner who turned out to be Senri retracts his machete out of his back as he watches Orton fall on the ground "No worries. The war will happen anyway*cough* *cough" coughing up more blood "And Plegia will win…" as Orton takes his final breathes before he permanently closed his eyes

Senri then looks and hurries over to Frederick

"Thanks Senri *Cough* Luckily he didn't get me in a fatal part" said Frederick as Senri's worry starts to go down. He then began to help up Frederick as he supported him as they then began to make their way towards Lissa

**A little later**

"Frederick! Senri!" said Chrom as Lissa then grabs her staff as she then uses it's magic toheal both Frederick and Senri. Like what happened earlier. Senri felt all of his cuts and bruises started to close as he then began to be approached by the Exalt and Robin

"Sister. Please. Forgive Senri. He may have acted rashly but at least he saved Maribelle" said Chrom. Upon hearing that. Senri is expecting probably a scolding from someone

"It's alright Chrom, King Grangrel was in the wrong. And Senri only wanted to do what he felt was right" said the Exalt

"Lady Emmeryn the mad king has already rallied his forces, I believe war is inevitable. I suggest going back to Ylisse and discuss a strategy" said Frederick

"Of course Frederick. It seems war is upon us. We must protect the people of Ylisse at all costs" said the Exalt bow named Emmeryn as she then makes her way over to Senri "Senri. I know you are a very capable fighter. But please hear me out"

"…" said Senri

"If you are to go and fight. All I ask is if you think some things through. Because going head first can only go so far" said Emmeryn

Her words began to ring in his head as he could've sworn that he has heard a sentence similar to what she said earlier in his life. But he just couldn't remember

Everyone began to catch up to each other and started to head back to Ylisse

"Senri?" said Kellam gaining his attention "You did a great job today. Man I wish I can fit like you can"

"…" said Senri as he shrugs his shoulders as he could feel Kellam's hand on his shoulder for a moment they both continued to walk with everyone else to Ylisse. For the first time. Senri is on a war. He has been in battles, uprisings, defense against uprisings, fought giant monsters but never in a war

He then grabs his journal and begins to log everything he had just has done. Continuing from what he wrote about the tournament. He wrote how he has rescue what everyone referred to as "The daughter of the Duke"

He couldn't remember what Dukes are important for. Nor did he care. He then glanced at Lissa and Maribelle who immediately look away from him giving him the impression that they may have been staring at him

He probably could only guess why. He then continues to log upon everything that has happened. He has no doubt Cooro would love to read it. Then at the corner of his eye he sees yellow flowers. He stopped in his tracks and ran right over to the flowers and picked one out and hurried back gaining a curious look from Robin

He then puts the flower in his journal and slams it shut after he finished writing. Even though he isn't good at remembering stuff. He will always wish he was. It so made him feel grateful that Crystala taught him how to read and write

Now that he thinks of it…. He could wonder what she knows of him now since he couldn't remember the last time he saw her in person

He then puts his journal away as he sees Robin approaching him

"?" said Senri curious to what Robin wants with him this time.

"You have fought real hard for the past few days haven't you?" said Robin looking at him with a slight worry

"…" said Senri as he shrugs his shoulders in response

"Its just that. If you keep doing it you'll fatigue. Just . Don't push yourself too hard ok?" said Robin as she wondered how much pain (Physical wise) Senri goes through to the point where he is able to bend metal, carry very heavy things, and even barely budge when pressure is put on him

She wondered how much training he did to be able to do even half the things she has seen him do. She even wondered if the so called training made him very silent. This somewhat inspired her to want to know him better

After all she really does want to understand why he collects flowers at every chance he has, or why he even writes in the first place

**Later at Ylisse**

They reach back home where everything is looking pretty normal for the day.

"Alright everyone. Feel free to do whatever I have a strategy to plan. Unless any of you would like to join me" said Chrom as he and Emneryn walk towards a building. Frederick and Virion began to to follow them

Little did any of them know. The masked 'man' had seem everything that has happened in the day

**Meanwhile**

"Uncle…. I hope your life will be better without as much scars as you have gained now" thought the masked 'man' as he watched Senri go in the building he always goes in with Robin "I hope I haven't messed with this too much… but I guess I can't go back now"

'he' watched Chrom and a few others enter another building as 'he' guesses that they are planning their strategy for this "war" that now just started to ring a bell

"Wait a minute…." Thought the masked 'man' "I… I can save her! I can save aunty!" 'he' then began to think of a new plan in hopes of saving 'his' aunty

**Back to Senri**

Senri takes a seat once again on the couch as he looks at the flowers, luckily they didn't change at all. Even if it's only been probably a two or three days since he got them. They made him feel a slight sense of happiness.

Then them opens his journal once again to read what he has written. As he continued to do it, Robin then came into the room and say right next to him. Making his stop reading and look at her

"Hey Senri, how are you feeling?" said Robin wondering how he is doing two days of a tournament and defending Ylisse. Surely doing that much in so little time must have some strain on him

But yet as Robin looks at him he seems fine

"…" said Senri looking back at her "…..fine" this got Robin to feel somewhat good that she finally got a response from him….even if it's one word

"Are you sure you are?" said Robin as she has a strange feeling in her gut that he isn't telling her the truth.

"…" said Senri as he nods to her as he puts his journal away

"Senri. If something is wrong. You can tell me if you want" said Robin putting her hanf on his shoulder for a moment

"…" said Senri "..ok" This made Robin make a slight smile as she takes it as that he maybe willing to open up eventually

"Feel free to talk to me anytime" said Robin as she leaves him to go upstairs

**Robin and Senri achieve rank C**

After Robin left him. Senri began to feel not as alone as he did. Though it strikes him as odd why she would go out of her way to talk to him of all people…. Maybe she's just very social. He starts to wonder what she thinks of him in particular though

But it doesn't bother him that much. He then lays down and tries to fall asleep

**Somewhere…. Else**

"Senri… please don't go… DON'T GO!" yelled Husky awakening from his slumber….. he looks around to see himself in his sleeping bag and to his surprise Nana and Cooro haven't waken up… especially sin e Nana has super hearing….. maybe she just is sleeping heavily like she occasionally does

Then… Husky felt something in his pocket… at first he thought nothing of it… then he remembered in his dream… Senri gave him a picture….

Husky then looks at the paper in his hands with paranoia as he begins to slowly unfold it… when he could see it.. he unfolded it more quickly

He then realized it was the same paper picture that was in his dream. Making him widen his eyes

"Senri… is…. alive?..." muttered Husky holding the haunting crudely drawn picture…. "B-But…. How?..." he then looks around his sleeping space hoping to see any footprints that isn't his, Cooro's or Nana's. Only to find none

Husky could definitely tell something must be off .. what his mind greatly focused more on one thing. The possibility that Senri might still be alive. This got him both excited and somewhat nervous to what powers he may be meddling with

But it also filled him with a new sense if hope. He could just imagine where Senri is or may be doing now

_**To be continued**_

**Aaaaaannnd It's a trap**

**Again. I'm sorry for my absence. But now that I have many stuff going on in my life and the possibile new job. I'm afraid you should expect me to take huge breaks and absences.**

**Though I hope that this 10k word chapter will make up for it. I am thankful for whoever is still willing to read this. **

**Now I feel like I must address something. The very thing that I'm sure most of you have been waiting for. Yes. It will happen…. Upon the very next chapter. Yes that's right. The girl who's name starts with the letter P, to which those of you who know what's going on can already tell who that is. **

**And could also tell who the masked 'man' is. Though it makes me wonder. Should I have already revealed 'his' identity or are you guys fine with it being revealed when 'he' reveals who 'he' really is or are you guys just don't care about t that stuff and just reveal it immediately?**

**Trivia**

**1: I missed you all :) **

**2: The chapter itself is named after my favorite Shinedown song "Place Beyond the Sun"**

**3: Senri was originally going to use his bear parts more.. then I got an idea to which I'll utilitize within the next chapter BWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHhahH! So yeah. I got ya covered**

**For any of you disappointed that Senri hasn't used his bear powers. Don't worry. I got you all covered in the next chapter. Then after that. It should be a very often thing for him to do. So like I said. Don't worry**

**4: The music of Shinedown was a heavy influence on this chapter**

**So please review if you want me to keep writing**

**Next up. The chapter that most you have been waiting for: Unraveled Secrets**


End file.
